Memoirs of Miss Hermione Granger
by Lady Mione
Summary: The new Best Seller in the Wizarding world, Memoirs of Miss Hermione Granger, The Daily Profit gives it four wands up! Join Hermione in a story we all end up falling in love with. Prepare yourself you have no idea what you just tapped into. **Complete**
1. The Evil Kneazle

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

****

Summary: Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

****

Note: Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when your done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if its confusing but I think you will catch on. 

**Memoirs of Miss Hermione Granger**

_By: Lady Mione _

Chapter 1~ The Evil Kneazle 

__

Im not entirely sure how everything fell into place in fact Im not even sure where exactly to begin. My friends told me the best way to express my feelings would be to write a memoir. A memoir of my life and how I came to be the woman I am today. I don't think I'll bore you with my child hood. It wasn't very exciting to begin with. I spent most of my early years with my nose stuck in a book. I wasn't exactly the outgoing type; I was much more comfortable in the library doing what I loved…reading. Then things began to change; we all graduated from school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be exact. My best friend Harry defeated the most powerful wizard of our world and I was there, finding ways to help by using my books. My friend Ron was there as well, but he fought just as much as Harry did, his bravery will be something that I will always admire. We fought, and we won, and finally after all the years of disturbing dreams and wonder we could finally be at peace. At least that's what we all hoped would happen. 

Harry went on to play professional Quidditch for a few years, he was quite good and brought his team to many victories, but unfortunately two years ago he had a horrific accident and was forced to quit the team. Now he works at Hogwarts as their young exciting Flying teacher. All the girls simply adore him, but Harry couldn't be more in love with his fiancé Lavender Brown. It was a tremendous shock for us when we found out they were together, after all Harry was known for teasing her back at school. Ron and I both work for the Ministry, however in completely different departments. Ron works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He does well, especially since he has Quidditch on the brain. My job, as mundane as it may seem, is in The Improper Use of Magic Office. Basically I file and research paper work on the misuse of magic by witches and wizards. Sometimes it can be very tedious. For example last week Adria Lastella, a witch from a town close to Hogsmeade, tried to enchant three muggle children when they accidentally stepped on her flowerbed. Yes, working for the ministry can be a chore, but I wouldn't want it any other way. 

Now here I am, writing down my life on a piece of parchment because Im doubled over with emotions. It wasn't always like this; I was always calm and level headed, even when I dated Harry for those three months. Now I can't begin to express the things I feel, and it was all because of that one incident, the one that had changed absolutely everything. I would like you to take a glimpse into the life of Hermione Granger, a woman of 23 on the verge of finding herself, as well as telling a story. I guarantee that everything you read here is the truth, it is my life, the story of my friends and myself, and if you (you know who you are) are reading this, you will finally realize that things are not always what they seem. And thus begins my story; 

" Hermione! " Ginny yelled from the far bedroom. " Hermione can you please come and help me! " 

Hermione giggled and set down the ginger tea that she had been sipping. Ginny had bought a Kneazlefrom Diagon Alley and swore she would be able to take care of it. That was before it started ripping everything apart. By now it had gone through four pairs of Ginny's shoes, two pillows and the curtains that hung in their sitting room. Hermione rose from her chair and walked to Ginny's room. The evil Kneazle had what looked like Ginny's new green dress robe in its mouth. Ginny was on the opposite end pulling with all her strength. It was an all out tug of war until finally there was a loud rip and both Ginny and Rusty (the Kneazle was orange and brown, so Ginny named it Rusty) fell to the floor each the victor of half the dress robe. Rusty made a noise and Hermione could have sworn it was laughing. Moving over to Ginny she held out her hand and helped her to her feet. 

" Thanks for the help Herm. " she muttered as she looked over her torn robe. 

" Ginny lets be reasonable this thing is evil! " Hermione shot a dirty look at Rusty whom already had its mouth around the base of Ginny's bed. 

" But he's really cute Hermione…just look at him. " Ginny looked over at Rusty who by now chewed a hunk out of the bottom of the bed. " Rusty! " she cried as Hermione laughed uncontrollably. 

" Im sorry Ginny but if I knew you would be bringing home a beast like this I would never have agreed to move in with you. " she continued to laugh holding her stomach which ached with pain. 

Hermione had moved in with Ginny about six months ago. They both needed a change of scenery; Ginny was tired of the Burrow, while Hermione was tired of living on her own. It was one thing to be independent but she got lonely a bit too often. So they decided on a tiny apartment right outside of Diagon Alley. It was only a ten-minute walk there which made it a perfect location. Besides they could Floo anywhere if it was extremely important. Ginny was now wrestling with Rusty and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

" Put him in his cage Ginny. " she yelled over the ruckus 

" But its so small and I feel bad when I pu- OW! " she pulled back and looked at her hand. " He bit me! " she placed her hand to her mouth and gently sucked on it. " Help me get the beast into its cage. " 

Together the two struggled until finally Rusty was locked securely in his cage. Releasing a giant sigh they waltzed into the sitting room. Ginny dropped into an over sized armchair while Hermione lay on their plush white couch. 

" That thing is going to be the death of me. " Hermione breathed 

" Yeah well there are more important things to worry about. Such as who your bringing for a date this Saturday. " Ginny wiggled her eye brows and smiled. 

" Oh not now Ginny, " Hermione groaned and covered her face with her hand. " It is not necessary that I bring a date…Ron doesn't have a date, why don't you go pester him? " 

" Because Ron is boring, and its his own fault Parvati broke up with him. Honestly would you have remained in that relationship if every date consisted of Quidditch games? " she rolled her eyes and sat up in the chair. " Come on Herm, there are tons of guys at the ministry who would love to go out with you. " 

" No thank you Ginny, like I said I don't like dating, I don't like the whole relationship world, it takes away from my work…And what are you bugging me for, you're the one with the mystery date! " Ginny blushed

" Its not a mystery, its just…well you will see. " she smiled, her cheeks still tinted a shade of pink. 

" Really Ginny, I don't mind going alone, in fact I like it. " she rose from the couch and headed for her room," Rusty gave me a workout, Im going to take a nap, if Im still sleeping around five wake me up and we will go get some dinner ok? " She looked over her shoulder at Ginny who was nodding off to sleep herself. 

" Mmhm right Herm, " 

Hermione opened up the door to her room and slouched against the back of the door. So what if she was lying, it didn't really matter. Her work was too important to be pushed aside. Dating wasn't so important, I mean she knew plenty of people that didn't date. Ron was single, and even her friend Emily was single. Ok so it was only two but what was the big deal. Just because she was young and single didn't make her any less fun then anyone else. 

" Oh stop kidding yourself Hermione…" she muttered outloud

So maybe she did want to date, maybe she did feel the need to be loved. God she was human, she just didn't obsess over it like other girls her age. Sure she enjoyed going to clubs and parties but she always felt out of place. That's why it wasn't such a big deal to attend the party on Saturday. It wasn't just any party, it was a Weasley party, and there she was family. She didn't need to impress anyone. Crawling over to her bed she climbed under her covers and rested her head on her pillow. There was a loud crash outside her door and she figured Rusty had managed to escape from his cage. She giggled a bit and sighed. Closing her eyes she forgot about everything that was bothering her, each problem seemed to drift out of her mind, but it didn't last long as Ginny pounded on her bedroom door. 

" Hermione I need your help! " 

Groaning loudly Hermione dragged herself over to her door and pulled it open. Ginny's face was frantic and behind her Hermione could see Rusty running ragged. It was finally confirmed, Rusty the Kneazle had taken over the house. 

" That's it Ginny, if you don't get that thing under control I am personally going to look up different ways to make a delicious Kneazle stew!" Hermione shouted 

There was complete silence as Rusty stopped short in his tracks. He cocked his head and looked over at Hermione whom was seething with anger. Ginny giggled at the sight but decided to play along, hopefully Rusty would fall for the trick. 

" Yes, I agree…if Rusty doesn't get better we may just have to eat him. " Ginny felt the laughter rise in her stomach. Poor Rusty had a terrified expression on his face. He slowly made his way over to Ginny, his head hung low in shame. He calmly sat down next to Ginny and rubbed his head against her leg. " I don't know Rusty, you have been rather bad. " she shook her head and Rusty cowered. " Just promise me you will behave." Rusty brushed up against her again and Ginny smiled. " Do you want to go get some dinner now? I have a surprise for you anyway. " 

" I suppose " Hermione yawned and scratched her head, " Let me just go grab my bag and my cloak. " she ran to her room and grabbed the two items that were neatly placed across her chair. " All right Gin, lets go." 

" Do you want to Floo there? I mean Im meeting someone and I want to be on time. " she grabbed the bag that held the Floo powder. 

" Sure, doesn't matter to me…but who are you meeting there? Ginny if your trying to set me up on one of your dumb blind dates I swear I'll-" 

" Calm down Hermione, actually its my date for Saturday, I want you to meet him first…tell me how you think things will go. " 

They approached the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder. Ginny went first, shouting The Light Café and disappearing. Hermione grabbed her Floo powder and tossed it into the fire. 

" The Light Café " she yelled sternly before disappearing as well. 

She felt everything around her whiz by quickly and in a matter of moments she leaned forward and stumbled out of the Café fireplace. Ginny stood in front of her grinning from ear to ear.

" Well…." Ginny asked looking at the man who was standing next to her. 

Hermione did a quick double take and inhaled deeply. " Oh Ginny I don't think things will go very well… " 

This caused Draco Malfoy only to smirk even more. 

Note: I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, but until then please review for me :-) Flames will be used to aide me in my artificial tan. 


	2. Waking Up In The Dragons Lair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

**Summary: **Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

**Note: **Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when your done review. Please read the final notes at the end, reviewers will be thanked accordingly. 

Chapter 2~ Waking Up In The Dragons Lair

" Hello Muddy, didn't expect to find me here did you? " Malfoy smirked again and Hermione frowned. 

" Ginny this is not funny, you can not bring him on Saturday! Just think of what your parents will say…what your brothers might do! " Hermione grasped Ginnys shoulder firmly and pulled her back towards the fire, " We are going home! " 

" Let go Herm! " Ginny shouted loud enough for the entire café to turn and stare. Hermione dropped Ginny's arm and gawked. " We are not leaving, we are going to sit here until you can accept the fact that we are together. " she pulled Malfoy closer to her and he smirked again. It took all of Hermione's strength not to clock him in the face. 

" Ginny…your not making any sense…this is Malfoy…Draco Malfoy…hater of muggles and Harry and even Weasleys. " she turned to Malfoy, " Whats the catch? Dark side trying to rise again? Figure you can get an in on Harry by snoggin Ginny? " she hissed through her teeth. 

" My my my Granger tsk tsk …" he shook his head, " I don't stand a chance with you blowing your head off…" he motioned to an empty table, " Why don't we sit and chat, Im sure there are many questions you wish to ask me, and I being Draco Malfoy will have no problem answering them for you." 

" You can start by telling me why your so incredibly repulsive" she pulled out her chair and threw herself into it. 

" Oh feisty Granger…penting up all your frustration, not healthy Granger. " smirking again he flicked his fingers in the air and motioned for the closest waitress to come over. 

Hermione scrunched her nose and scowled, ' Gods Ginny anyone but Draco Malfoy.' 

A tall slender waitress walked to the table and opened up a clean piece of parchment. Her long black hair hung down low past her waist and he vivid green eyes sparkled in the candle light. 

" What can I get you luv? " she asked, pulling a quill from her hair. 

" Two butterbeers for me and a warm roll. " Malfoy mumbled to the waitress. Hermione placed her face in her hands. 

" I'll take the strongest drink you have " 

The waitress gave her a questioning look but Ginny chimed in with an order of cookies. So it wasn't exactly a healthy dinner, but it would have to do. Hermione wasn't in the mood for eating anyway. They sat in silence until their food came, Hermione quickly gulping down her drink and asking for another. 

" Hermione slow down!" Ginny whispered. 

" Ginny I don't know how you expect to bring him to the burrow on Saturday. " 

" Hey I have a name " Draco spat back before taking a swig of butterbeer. 

" This is absolutely ludicrous. You have to see where Im coming from Gin, so what if his father was put in jail, so what if he never became a death eater, the fact remains that he is still a Malfoy, that he is still the slimy git that he always will. " the waitress dropped another drink on the table and Hermione chugged it down. 

" I don't think you are being fair Herm, I mean you have no idea what Draco is like. He has become so much more then what you think of him, and he treats me better then half of my ex boyfriends. " she gently rubbed Dracos hand and smiled. " It isn't fair for everyone to assume he is still the same Draco Malfoy from school. School is over and so are those times. Don't you see Hermione it is time to live, its time to let go of all regrets and make the best of your time here, and my time is meant to be with Draco." and for the first time in all the years Hermione knew him, Draco smiled sincerely. 

" Its going to be hard Ginny, no one is going to accept this..." she downed another drink that the waitress had brought her and sighed. She had begun to feel a bit tipsy and her eye sight was becoming fogged. " I think I shouldn't have drank that last one. " she blinked hard and looked at the swirling faces around her. 

" Hermione are you all right? " Ginny's voice was low and rumbling and Hermione strained to hear what she was saying. " Hermione you don't look very well. Draco what kind of drinks are those… " Before Hermione could hear his answer she felt her face hit the hard café table. 

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and found herself drowned by a bright white light. 'Oh God Ive died from alcohol overdose.' She blinked hard and allowed her eyes to come into focus. Everything was bright and blurry and instantly she knew she wasn't in her bed. She looked down at the warm comforter that covered her legs and gasped. She was definitely not in her bed. These sheets where a dark green trimmed with silver. Sitting up slowly she looked around the room which was covered in books and paperwork. 

" Hello? " she called out to the empty room hoping that someone would hear her. 

A clatter of china came from behind the door and when it opened she almost passed out again. Malfoy was carrying a large silver try with cups and toast, and if she wasn't dreaming the smile on his face was almost pleasant. 

" Here Granger, I brought you something to cure that wicked hangover of yours. " He placed the tray on her lap and stepped back. 

Hermione stared at the food and then back at Malfoy. " Don't worry Granger I didn't poison it, it is truly a headache cure and some tea. " 

Hermione brought the dainty tea cup to her lips and sipped it slowly. Gulping had gotten her into this mess in the first place. " Where am I ? And why are you being, dare I say, nice? " 

" Listen Muddy, you drank to fast last night and passed out at the table. You were certainly in no condition to Floo back home. Ginny couldn't figure out how to get you to your apartment so I offered to bring you to mine. Its above the café anyway, all I had to do was carry you up a few flights of stairs. " he groaned and leaned against the door.

" You carried me to your apartment. " shooting him a quizzical face she began eating the toast. 

" Yes and believe me your no light weight. " 

She shot him a dirty look and laughed. " Maybe Ginny was right, maybe you have changed. " he seemed to perk up a bit at this " But your still a Malfoy and the Weasley's will rip you apart on Saturday. " 

" I know, and I am terrified…Can you believe that Granger, for the first time Im terrified, but I want to do this for Ginny, it means a lot to her. " he became quiet and Hermione placed the long tray aside. 

" Listen Malfoy, we are not friends, but Ginny is like a sister to me, and because you did help me out I will try and talk with Ron and Harry before Saturday. " the words sounded odd coming from her mouth but she realized it was the right thing to do. 

" Thanks Granger…" another awkward silence emerged and Draco opened the bedroom door. " I'll let you get ready, Ginny called into the Ministry and told them you were ill, they are not expecting you today, so your free to go when you wish. She said she would see you tonight, she had errands to run this morning. " 

" Thanks Malfoy…" he closed the door and left Hermione sitting in his bed. Yes it was a strange feeling but it was her own fault for drinking too much. 

Bringing her feet to the floor she stretched and yawned. She was still wearing the same clothes from the previous night and figured it wasn't necessary to tidy up. She would prefer to do that in the privacy of her own home. Gathering her bag and her shoes she pushed through the door. Malfoy was reading a large book in the corner of the room and only waved goodbye with a flick of his hand. Well he might have changed a bit but he was still rude. Opening up the front door she headed down the stairs and out on the streets of Diagon Alley. 

' Oh please don't let me run into anyone right now. ' she thought, imagining what a mess she must look. 

When she reached the apartment it was dark and cold, Ginny had obviously not been home yet. Walking towards the sitting room she opened the blinds and let in the warm sunlight. Rusty was locked in Ginnys room and Hermione could hear him rummaging about. Placing her bag and cloak on the floor she eased herself down on the coach. She sunk into its soft cushion and sighed. So many things flooded her mind and it caused her headache to grow worse. How did Draco expect her to tell Harry and Ron? How could she have been so stupid as to suggest it. This was Ginny's mess, and she wasn't going to get involved. Her heart thumped as she thought of the two of them sitting together in the café. The looks they gave each other were gentile and warm, and even though it was Malfoy, Hermione found herself soaked in jealousy. No one loved her…A pop from behind her snapped her out of her thoughts and she sat up. Ron was standing there, books in hand. 

" Mione are you all right, when you didn't come in this morning I figured it had to be serious…here " he handed her the books that were under his arm, " some work I brought home for you. " 

" Thank you Ron, but Im fine just felt a little under the weather this morning. " dropping the books onto the closest table she smiled. 

" Well to be quite honest Hermione you look like crap. " Giving him the evil eye he backed away slowly and nervously laughed. " Only a joke Hermione, only a joke. So where were you last night?" he moved over to her arm chair and sat. 

' Great, perfect…why couldn't he ask how Rusty was doing? ' She rolled her eyes and looked at Ron. " At the Light Café with Ginny. She needed to talk to me about something important. " 

" Let me guess, its about her date for Saturday. " he questioned 

" Well…yes…but how did you know? " 

" I know my sister is all. " he stated, smiling triumphantly.

" Ah yes, know your sister…so right you are…" she felt a lump form in her throat. ' You have no idea what your talking about Ron ' she thought. " Ron can I ask you a question? " 

" Sure go ahead…" he adjusted himself in the arm chair.

" What if Ginny brought someone to the party whom you didn't like…your family didn't approve of. Would you at least give him a chance? " raising her eyebrows she hoped his answer was yes. 

" Yes I probably would, " she sighed, pressure easing off his chest. " Unless of course it was someone like Malfoy…stupid git, I saw him the other day and he kept giving me these odd looks…definitely weird. " shaking his head Hermione felt the lump in her throat return. 

' You have no idea Ron, you really don't…' 

_So I wonder, what if I told Ron right then? Would things be different now? Would the party be canceled? Because if it was then surely my life would be entirely different. It was at that party that my life took a sharp turn. Yes, I know that things could have still happened, but havent you ever asked yourself, what if ? I do everyday. What if I never attended Hogwarts? What if I never became friends with Ron or Harry? What if I never met you. Those thoughts linger in my mind everyday, and when I look at all the things Ive been through in my short existence I feel that everything in life is in the hands of fate. Im just glad fate didn't have me tell Ron about Ginny's secret. _

**A Little Thanks:**

Clarinet From Hell: Thank you for placing me on your favorite list! Its such a compliment!

JAMTillDawn: Thanks for the review. I know Ginny has done something very stupid. Im glad you liked my little note at the bottom of chapter 1. 

Elijahsbaby1981: Well I figured that it would be funny to bring Draco to a Weasley party. This story isn't about Ginny though, its about Hermione so we wont be seeing a lot of Ginny/Draco.

JoeBob1379: Harry will be there but I cant tell you how they (the Weasleys) will react. You have to keep reading, but I promise it will be an exciting party. 

Gwen Potter: Thank you for your kind review. It always helps when someone leaves nice reviews. 

**Note: **Thanks for reading chapter 2, please review if you liked it. If you didn't go ahead and flame. They will be used to aide my profession as a practicing fire swallower. 

* * *


	3. Silence In The Yard

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous.   
**  
Summary:** Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.  
  
**Note:** Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. Please read the final notes at the end, reviewers will be thanked accordingly.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Silence In The Yard   
  
  
  
  
Hermione waited patiently for Ginny to come home. It had been an awful afternoon, especially figuring out a way to avoid the topic of Ginnys mate with Ron. Sometimes she felt he was a bit too nosey, but she couldn't love him any less. The small clock on the wall showed Ginny's hand on traveling which meant she should be home in less then ten minutes. Heading to the kitchen she pulled out a pot and some vegetables. Hermiones dinner specialty was vegetable soup. Cutting the vegetables into pieces she tossed them into the pot and added some broth and spices. She turned the stove up to its highest notch and allowed it to boil until ready. Grabbing the October issue of _'Witch'_ magazine she sat on one of the kitchen stools and flipped through a few of the pages.   
  
" Boring…Boring…" she murmured, glancing at the articles that passed by. The front door opened quickly and Ginny bustled in carrying a few packages.   
  
" Oh Hermione, how are you feeling this evening? " she dropped the packages on the table, " Mmm that soup smells delicious. " she opened the lid and stuck her nose in for a smell.   
  
" Ginny close that lid or it wont be ready for dinner! " Hermione slapped Ginnys hand and she placed the lid back on the pot.   
  
" Gee Hermione after all we did for you last night you have the nerve to hit me?" she brought her hand to her face and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.   
  
" Spare me Ginny, you're the one who left me at Malfoys house, " she rolled her eyes, " thanks…"   
  
" Well you needed your sleep, its not everyday that you Miss Hermione Granger gets tipsy. " Ginny laughed and took a step towards the sitting room where Rusty greeted her.   
  
" Hello Rusty how was your day? " she bent down to pet Rusty but instead her pounced on her causing Ginny to scream loudly. " Hermione I need your help! "   
  
" Oh Ginny?"   
  
Hermione helped her to her feet and they both chased Rusty back into his cage. They looked at each other and laughed. So what if he was annoying, at least he caused a few good laughs every now and then.   
  
**********  
  
  
The following morning was bright and beautiful so instead of flooing to work Hermione decided to walk. Waving to a few people in Diagon Alley she hummed merrily to herself. It would be hard making up for two days of work but Hermione didn't mind; she rather enjoyed making up for lost time. Walking up to her office she said hello to a few people including Arthur Weasley. He smiled and waved and then buried his nose back into a toaster that he seemed to be working on. Heading through the office she stopped to chat with Jacob Sarloni, a mutual friend of her and Rons. He was concerned about how she was feeling and offered to take her for a drink after work. Hermione declined nicely, nothing against Jacob Sarloni but he smelled like rotting flobberworm. She passed by Ron's office and knocked on his door. She heard a muffled 'Come in' and pushed the door open. Sticking her head in the door she smiled.   
  
" Hey Ron, just wanted to say hello before I go bury my face in the books. "   
  
" Well, Im glad your feeling better, you really did look like crap yesterday. " He laughed a bit but when she shot him a dirty look he backed off. " Herm Im only kidding come on….Im Ron the funny joke telling guy…" She shook her head and kept a straight face, " All right so Im not the funny joke telling guy but I was still just joking. "   
  
" I know " she said before saying goodbye and leaving. The office was busy and noisy as she finally made her way to her own office.   
  
" Good morning Emily." Hermione said as she opened the door to the office she shared with her friend Emily Watkins. Emily was very small, maybe about five feet with short dark curly hair and hazel eyes. Her skin tone was creamy peach and flawless.   
  
" Good morning Mione, how are you feeling this morning? " she glanced up from her paper work and peered over her glasses.   
  
" Fine thank you, how are you doing? Anything new? " Hermione sat down at her desk and grabbed the pile of owl posts that were already in her bin.   
  
" Everything is fine, except for the loon that we had to take in yesterday. " Emily opened her desk drawer and pulled out a long piece of parchment. " Seems as though he took his pet kneazle out for a walk, and when it wouldn't listen he tried to charm it. " Hermione gave her a puzzled look, " He lived in a muggle town, they were horrified to see the man zap different charms at his poor kneazle. "   
  
" Oh I see…" Hermione nodded and thought about all the times she had seriously thought about hurting Rusty, but that was different. Rusty was evil. " That's all I missed? "   
  
" Just about…Oh well you had a visitor yesterday. He came in late afternoon but said he would see you on Saturday anyway. " Emily went silent for a moment before rolling close to Hermione, " Is it a new boyfriend? " she asked in a giggling whisper. Hermione shook her head. She of course knew that it had been Harry. He often visited her when he had time off from Hogwarts.   
  
" Of course not! Honestly what is it with everyone and dating, you would think there was date or death memo going around. Did I perhaps miss that announcement? "   
  
Emily giggled some more and rolled back to her side of the room. " No Mione, it's just that I worry about you sometimes. You get so involved with your work you don't relax nor have fun. You need some down time, a vacation. " She suggested.   
  
" I had a vacation yesterday when I was out sick?" she firmly pounded her hand on her desk which made not only Emily, but Hermione jump as well. " Don't worry Em, I am perfectly fine. "   
  
Emily nodded and then turned back to her paper work again. Hermione opened a few letters that were scattered about before tossing them in the wastebasket. A soft hooting from behind her informed her that more owl post was arriving. When she swiveled in her chair she smiled brightly.   
  
" Hedwig! " Getting up from her chair she untied the parchment that was firmly tied to her leg. Pecking at her playfully Hermione brought her hand gently over her soft feathers. " Wait here a minute Hedwig so I can send Harry back a letter. " Hedwig hooted and Hermione turned back to her desk. She unrolled the letter and felt a huge smile grow wide across her face.   
  
  
Dear Hermione,   
  
I came by the office yesterday but unfortunately you were sick. I knew you would be back today, we all know how you hate missing work, so I decided to drop a note a say hello. I have to supervise the first Quidditch game tomorrow ( Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor) and then Lavender and I will be at the party. From what I hear there is going to be some exciting news to hear. Enjoy the rest of your day!   
  
Love Always,  
  
Harry  
  
  
Hermione reached in her bin and pulled out a clean piece of parchment. Pushing aside some papers on her desk she was able to locate a quill.   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
I cant wait to see you tomorrow. It will be such a wonderful day. Believe me Harry you have no idea what kind of news will be told. Till tomorrow.  
  
Always,   
  
Hermione   
  
  
She rolled the parchment up and grabbed a cookie from Emily's desk. Emily groaned but Hermione promised to pay her back later. She tied the parchment tightly on Hedwigs leg and then allowed her to peck at the cookie that was in her hand.   
  
" Be safe Hedwig " she whispered as the snowy white owl flew out into the bright morning light.   
  
" Was that Harry's owl? " Emily asked raising her eyebrows in suspicion.   
  
" Yes it was...why? "   
  
" Just making sure that it wasn't some secret boyfriends owl. " Emily laughed and reached for a cup of tea that was next to her plate of cookies.   
  
" For the last time I do not have a secret boyfriend…nor any boyfriend of the sort! You're beginning to get on my nerves just as much as Rusty! " Hermione huffed loudly.   
  
Wiggling her eyebrows Emily's voice dropped low. " Whose Rusty? " she asked in a seductive tone. " I hate you…" Hermione spat coldly, but when she glanced over at Emily she couldn't help but smile.   
  
  
  
  
**********

Opening up the window to the apartment Hermione stuck her hand out the window to check the weather. It was cool, but the summer warmth still lingered in the air. This excited her a bit because she had bought the perfect sundress for the party. Pulling it over her head she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was a soft pale pink with tiny straps. It had tiny stars trimming the bottom and a long sash that tied in the back. She had bought it at a new dress shop in Diagon Alley, _Modern Witch Apparel._ The clothes were supposed to be more modern muggle and Hermione thought the dress was quite different. She set a straightening charm on her hair and let it fall down her back. Applying a bit of makeup she pushed her hair behind her ears. She looked nice, nothing special; after all it was just the Weasleys. 

Ginny had left the house early to meet Draco before the big secret was revealed, so Hermione decided to Floo to the Burrow. Glancing at the clock on the wall Ginny was in Diagon Alley. 

" I guess it's now or never. " Taking a deep breath she threw the powder into the fireplace. " The Burrow" she shouted, and before she knew it she could feel a force pulling her down. 

Tumbling further through the floo network Hermione knew that the Weasleys fireplace would be coming soon. Preparing herself to step out she lifted her right foot and the next thing she knew she felt herself falling forward and tumbling out of the fireplace. She rolled for a moment and then smacked directly into a pair of legs. Rubbing her head lightly she looked up and realized she had just rolled into George Weasley. 

" Gods Hermione watch where you roll. " He reached down to her and brought her to her feet, " Are you all right? " he asked brushed some soot off of her face. 

" Im fine George, thank you " she smiled thankfully at him and felt her cheeks grow red. She hated embarrassment and it always seemed to occur when she was around one of the twins. 

" How have you been? Its been awhile since we have seen you. " He walked with her towards the back sliding door. His hand gently placed on her shoulder. George looked good since the last time she saw him. He still played a fair amount of Quidditch so his shoulders were still broad and firm. For some reason he seemed taller but it might have been her imagination. His hair was still the same red but he had let it grow out a bit and pieces fell into his eyes. Hermione smiled, it was nice to be home. 

" Things are good, how about you? Have you and Fred decided on where you are going to open your shop? " 

" We were lucky enough to buy a small shop in Diagon Alley, it's a rather sketchy location though, right at the entrance of Knockturn Alley. " he grimaced " Speaking of which, I believe Fred had a few questions for you. " He pulled the sliding door open and they stepped outside. 

" Hermione my dear it is so wonderful to see you! " Molly Weasley rushed over and embraced her tightly. 

" Likewise…" she managed to say stuffed in Molly's tight squeeze. 

" Molly, I believe you might kill her if you don't let go. " Arthur chuckled, pulling back his wife and releasing Hermione from her death grip. 

" Even though I see you everyday, how are you Hermione? " Arthur smiled merrily which made Hermione smile as well. 

" Everything is fine, it's just so nice to see everyone again. Where is Ron? " 

" He will be here soon dear, he needed to run into the Ministry. Something came up, but he promised he would be home quickly. " Molly assured her. 

Hermione said a quick hello to Percy and Penelope whom were already married with three children. Pegeen was their oldest daughter of two and then there were the twins, Peter and Pearl, both born about four months ago. The twins were kicking furiously in their carriage while Pegeen babbled nonsense. She walked over to Charlie and his girlfriend Marlena whom were sitting on a bench. Hermione had been jealous of her the first time they met. She was tall, tan, thin and blonde. She was perfect in every way and to make her feel worse. Marlena was not a veela; she was just born that way. 

" How are you Charlie? Marlena? " She bent down to hug Charlie and Marlena gave her a dirty look. 

" Wonderful Hermione, and you?" Charlie asked 

" At the moment Im fine. " she answered. ' But after Ginny gets here who knows how any one will be. '

" How are you Hermione! " Spinning quickly around she saw Angelina running towards her. She had completely forgotten that Fred had been dating her for the past year or so. 

" Hello Angelina. " she hugged her tightly, it felt like years had passed since she had last seen her. " How is everything? " 

" Im dating Fred Weasley must I explain any further? " The two laughed as Fred swaggered over. 

" I hope your laughing has nothing to do with me. " he stated giving Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. " Im glad you're here early Hermione I needed to ask you an important question. " Fred's voice trailed off. 

" About what Fred? " she asked, not paying attention to the look of shock on his face. " Fred?" She asked again and then followed his eyes to the distraction behind her. Ginny had just walked in with Malfoy. 

Special Thanks:

JAMTillDawn: You will get to see Harry's reaction in the next chapter. This story isnt about Ginny and Draco, its about Hermione and ____. Im sure you can figure out who it might be in this chapter. But I promise you will find out soon. Remember this is her memoir. (check out the summary again you might get the hint. I forgot it was there)

Hollie: Thanks so much for your review. Im really glad you liked the story. 

Beryl11196: Well I continued, hope you like this chapter as well. 

****

Note: Thanks for reading chapter 3. Please review for me! It really helps me out when you review with questions, concerns, comments or critiques. Just remember all flames will be used to help my brother build a fire on his camping trip. 


	4. All Cried Out

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

****

Summary: Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

****

Note: Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when your done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if its confusing but I think you will catch on. 

Chapter 4 ~ All Cried Out 

__

I remember exactly what it was like watching Ginny walking through that door with Malfoy. It was as though Voldemort and a dozen death eaters had rode in on gallant horses. It was a shock, an utter surprise, Molly looked as though she was going to give birth to twelve gnomes. The silence in the air was completely eerie and I stood there glancing from face to face wondering how to cure the situation. After all Ginny was my friend and I owed it to her, but it seemed almost impossible especially when George decided to speak out first. 

" Ginny! Have you gone mad? Bringing that git into our house! " he strode over and grabbed him by the shirt collar. " What have you done to my sister? What do you want? " 

Hermione watched in terror as Fred ran over next giving Malfoy a giant shove in the back. " Were not in school anymore Malfoy, and we already know that your not a death eater…you have nothing to threaten us with…so we have complete control in this situation. " 

" Stop this at once! " Ginny broke through her brothers and huffed loudly. " I believe I have a right to date whomever I want! " her face was red and it seemed as though steam was pouring out of her ears. 

" Gin you cant be serious…your dating Malfoy? " Fred looked at her questionably. Angelina was speechless and had kept her hand clamped over he mouth for the entire time. However Hermione wasn't so reserved, instead she marched over to the group and stepped in between them. 

" I know what you two are thinking, I thought the same exact thing when I found out…"

" You knew? " George asked, raising his eyebrows to her. 

" Well yes, but it wasn't my right to tell you. " George tried to cut in but Hemrione cut him off. " Listen, I don't like this any more than you do, but if you truly love your sister then trust her on this decision, Im sure Malfoy knows if he ever tried anything on her he would be dead before he realized what was happening. " Fred and George nodded their head in agreement while Malfoy swallowed hard. " Now why don't we calm down for a minute and talk about this at dinner. Don't you think that would be wise Mrs. Weasley? " 

" Yes Hermione dear… I do…" Molly shook her head and grabbed Arthur's arm. Both were still heavily in shock. 

The group split up quickly and Ginny and Draco resided to their own corner of the yard. This way no one would bother them. Charlie and Bill had remained quiet during the whole ordeal. Neither one really knew Malfoy, so they really couldn't find the words to express. Fred and George however were still angry and couldn't wait for Ron and Harry to arrive. They figured Ron would blow a fit and hex Malfoy right there, but Hermione knew better. One thing about Ron was that Ginny had him wrapped around her finger, and he would do anything she said, no matter how much he hated it. 

" So Fred you were saying before? " Hermione asked trying to break the angered boys concentration. 

" Hmm? Oh yes Hermione what I was going to ask was very important. Tomorrow is Sunday so I know you don't have work, and I was wondering if you would meet us at the new shop we bought. We haven't gone through all the paper work yet and since neither George or I are good with numbers we were wondering if you would be willing to help us go through the paper work. " he batted his eyelashes like a girl and smiled. " Please?" 

" Well I do have some errands to run tomorrow, but I guess I could come by around noon. Ginny wont be home so I would like some company. " 

" Wonderful, we will meet you there at noon. " Fred smiled and began chatting with Angelina about some sort of new invention. There was a loud scream from the house and everyone snapped their heads quickly. 

" What is going on here? " Ron had just arrived with Parvati. 

__

So the silence had returned…well sort of. Ron went on ranting for about twenty minutes before we could calm him down. It was rather humorous actually. His face turned beat red and his arms flailed in different directions. I don't think he spoke one coherent word, but we did manage to make out some various curses. I waited for Ginny to go up to him, I knew as soon as she did he would calm down, but she just sat next to Draco and watched him make a fool of himself. Ginny wasn't a stupid girl. I caught onto her plan instantly. She was going to let Ron make a fool of himself, and then once she did calm him down he would feel like a git. It was a pretty good plan if you asked me. 

" Ron sweetie…" Ginny pushed past Charlie whom had pinned Ron up against the side of the house. " Ron you need to calm down. " 

" But Ginny? Are you serious….have you gone crazy….this is Malfoy? You go from a crush on the wholesome Harry to that ferret Malfoy? What's wrong with you?" He shot Malfoy a nasty look. 

" Ron Im only going to ask you once. I love you, and if you love me at all you will try and accept this. Give it a chance…I swear to you he has changed…" Draco scoffed in his chair and Ginny gave him a stern look. " You might find yourself liking him " this time they both scoffed and Ron rolled his eyes. " If the both of you would just grow up it wouldn't be so difficult" she screamed loudly making everyone jump. 

" All right Gin, but Im not being friends with him…its bad enough Im going to have to eat with him now. " Ron mumbled. 

There was another scream from the house and everyone groaned. Harry had just arrived with Lavender. 

After another fit of screaming and yelling everyone was gathered around the long Weasley picnic table. Harry had taken the news better than Ron but he was till eyeing Malfoy with much suspicion. It was a funny sight as the twenty one people scrunched onto a table meant only for fifteen. Well that was if you counted the three children whom Penelope put in the playpen after ten minutes. Then they were down to nineteen. Hermione sat between Bill's girlfriend Helena and George. The food was passed around the table and everyone grabbed heaping amounts of food. There was various different conversations along the table. Towards the one side Arthur and Bill discussed the current issues of the mornings Daily Profit, and on the other side Ron, Harry and Angelina were arguing over Quidditch rules. Across the table Molly and Penelope were talking about the babies progress and Marlena listened intently. Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before Charlie proposed and they started a family. Hermione continued to eat listening to all the conversations at the same time. 

" Nothing worth joining in… " George whispered in between bites. 

Hermione giggled " I know, I don't care about quid ditch, the daily profit is not my choice of an exciting dinner topic and babies….well Id rather not talk about babies. " she took a sip of juice. 

" I understand completely. Hey Mione? " 

" Yes? "

" Do you know why Parvati is here? I thought she broke it off with Ron months ago?" 

" Im not sure George…maybe he just invited her as a friend. I havent really talked to him yet. " 

There was a tap of glass down at Harry's end of the table and the talking had subsided quickly. Ron and Harry were grinning foolishly and Fred smacked Ron hard in the back of the head. 

" Well what go on….you've interrupted us…least you can do is tell us what for. " 

" Well, " Harry began, " you all know that Lavender and I have been engaged now for quite some time…well we have set a date. The wedding is going to be next September 23rd. Its about 11 months or so away which we believe is plenty of time to plan. " 

There was an outburst of congratulations and kisses. But Harry tapped his glass again. " Hold on a second…I didn't say I was finished." He turned to Ron who now stood from his chair. 

" Well as all of you know Parvati and I broke up about two months ago, but we have been seeing each other on and off for those two months….well I wanted you all to know that last week I asked Paravti to be my wife and she accepted…Harry and I will be having a double wedding. " 

Molly broke out into a fit of tears and a big shout of congratulations began again. Hermione made her way over to her two best friends and smiled. 

" Congratulations you two…" she hugged them both tightly and sighed. A small tear fell lightly down her face. 

__

That night I went home and cried for many hours. It just didn't seem possible that I was going to lose my best friends. I know what your thinking…Hermione you aren't losing them, they are just getting married. But honestly do you think they are going to want to hang around with me…a bookish girl as single as they come? It didn't seem fair, we did everything together…always. And now I was being left out…I was alone. I left the party early that night, it was pointless to stay. Everyone was excited about Harry and Ron's double wedding and if I said anything it was only going to bring everyone down. I waited for Ginny to come home before I cried that night. I didn't want her to be awake when I did. I sat on our warm plush couch and let the tears fall down my face. Pathetic, right? My only source of comfort that night was Rusty. He sat with me for hours and didn't make a sound. He cuddled close to me on the couch and let me stroke his fur. For once I didn't want to strangle the ball of fur…actually I wanted to thank him. It took me hours to finally fall asleep, and when I did the only pictures that I could see were the memories we made together: Sitting on the Hogwarts Express, joking around, dancing at balls, secrets, and growing up together. I couldn't even escape the feelings in my dreams. The night was long and hard, and I cried myself back to sleep more times then I can remember. 

Special Thanks

DeviousSlytherin: Lots of times I cant think of anything clever to say in a review. Just know that it makes people feel good when you do....thanks!

JAMTillDawn: Thank you for your review. I wish I really did sit down an speak with Hermione. That would be very interesting. Thanks again, and no prob reviewing your story. It was very good !

Silverviolinist: Thank you !!!!

AngelGurl: I hope you were able to read chapter 2. If not you should be able to now. Thanks for reviewing!

Medusa: Thanks, I try to make everything a little bit different…I hope this works. 

__


	5. The Curse of the Light Café

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

  
**Summary: **Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

  
**Note: **Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if its confusing but I think you will catch on. 

  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 ~ The Curse of the Light Café   
  
  
Hermione woke early the next morning. Her eyes were heavy and still filled with sleep but she knew even if she forced herself she would not be able to lay back down. The small clock on her wall read 9:30 and she decided to grab a drink at the Leaky Cauldron before heading over to see Fred and George. She jumped in the shower, dried her hair and applied some makeup all within a half an hour. Glancing into the mirror she blotted her lips and then grabbed her cloak. Opening her door she remained extra quiet as to not wake Ginny. The sitting room was bright with the morning sunlight and she felt her heart lighten a bit. 

  
' Perhaps the day won't be so bad after all.' 

  
Maneuvering through the room she hit her foot on the couch and silenced her yelp by clamping her hand over her mouth. She quickly ran to the door and once outside she yelled in pain. 

  
The air was cool and comforting; the sure signs of autumn were in the air and this made Hermione smile. Autumn was her favorite season. The way the leaves changed into bright oranges and reds always brought a smile to her face. Walking briskly towards Diagon Alley a small tabby cat jumped down from a near by willow tree. It approached Hermione and rubbed its head against her leg. She bent down and scratched its head.

  
" You remind me of someone I know…" she whispered to the cat. It purred back to her in an amusing tone and she wondered if the cat knew what she was saying. 

  
Standing back up she continued on, this time only stopping to swat a bee that was in her face. Diagon Alley was all ready full of shoppers and children when she finally arrived. Moving towards The Leaky Cauldron she bid good morning to some co-workers and stepped inside. It was very crowded and Hermione wasn't even sure if she would find a seat. Luckily enough a single table was free towards the back and she rushed over. Tom gave her a hand signal meaning he would be over in a minute, and she nodded. 

  
" Morning Hermione, how are you doing today? " Tom smiled and took out a small piece of parchment. 

  
" Fine, thanks Tom…how are you? " 

  
" As well as well can be…what can I get for you today Hermione? The usual? " He took a quill from behind his ear. 

  
" Yes Tom that would be great. " she clasped her hands together and placed them on the table. 

  
" All right, one black coffee, two sugars, and a splash of lemon juice. " He winked, " It will be right out. " 

  
Hermione smiled again and looked around the room. She recognized a few faces, most of them graduates of Hogwarts, either from her year or older. She waited patiently for her coffee wondering exactly how long her visit with Fred and George would be. The ministry had loaded her with a vast amount of paper work and she wanted to get a jump on it before tomorrow. A tubby waitress placed Hermiones coffee on the table. Lifting it to her mouth she could feel the steam rise from the cup. Her lips burned a bit as she sipped but it tasted magnificent. Casually sipping her coffee she thought about yesterday's party. Why was it that everyone had a perfect life but her? It wasn't fair. She deserved to be happy just as much as anyone else. For Merlin's sake she deserved some excitement! By now the clock read 11:30 and she quickly paid Tom for the expense of the coffee and headed out the door. 

  
The wind had begun to pick up a bit and she wrapped her cloak tightly around her. The one thing she hated about Diagon Alley was how close it was to Knockturn Alley, and it didn't help that the twin's shop was directly next to it. Turning the corner she could see A giant W neatly hung above the door. It didn't say anything…it was just a giant W. Shrugging it off she continued to the door and stopped. An odd feeling came over her and she quickly snapped her head to her right. A small boy stood at the entrance of Knockturn Alley, tears wet his face…he was obviously lost. Hermiones heart went out to the little boy and she approached him cautiously. 

  
" Are you lost? " she asked bending over to see if he was all right. 

  
The boy just stood there with a confused expression on his face. Hermione held out her hand and smiled. 

  
" Come on…you don't want to go in there…" she nodded in the direction of Knockturn Alley. Giving the boys arm a slight tug he pulled back. " What? Do you want to say something? " 

  
" Let him go! " A disheveled old woman staggered up to her and to make matters worse she was from Knockturn Alley. She pulled out her wand and Hermione jumped back in fear. 

  
" Im terribly sorry madam…he was crying so I tried to help him. " she pleaded 

  
" Help him? Timothy did you need any help? " The woman looked at the boy who was shaking his head no. " Try and harass my grandson will you…all you from this wholesome side think you can do anything…well we will see Miss, we will see. " the woman raised her arm and Hermione screamed. Frantically she reached for her own wand but her hands were trembling tremendously. 

  
" Hermione! " a call from behind her broke her and the woman's concentration and they both stopped what they were doing. " Hermione what is going on? " George Weasley ran up to her and glared at the woman. " What are you doing woman? Are you mad…get out of here…leave us. " He yelled at her and reached for his wand as well. 

  
The woman sneered and grabbed the boys hand. Turning away Hermione and George were still in a reasonably good earshot, " You see Timothy, those people are crazy…they would have hurt poor old Grandmother…that's why you must never leave Knockturn Alley again…" the rest of her words trailed off and the two gave each other questioning looks. George laughed a bit and the escorted Hermione into the new shop. 

  
" Well what do you think? " he asked as she looked around at the bare walls. The shop was completely empty. There were a few scattered boxes that read " Fred & George's lab stuff " but there was nothing else in the store. 

  
" George…where is everything? " She scratched her head in confusion. 

  
" Well we haven't exactly brought everything here yet…and we still need to make more of a supply to sell." He gestured for her to take a seat at a small table in the corner of the room. 

  
Hermione smiled politely and sat in the empty chair. " Where is Fred? " she asked, pushing herself closer to the table. 

  
" He won't be coming, today was Angelina's birthday and he forgot…she wasn't very pleased…" he laughed and so did Hermione. " So here…take a look at this paper…if we wanted to double the amount of canary creams and triple the effects, how much money would it cost us to do this?" he handed Hermione the paper and she rubbed her forehead.

  
" Well are you willing to spend more? " she browsed the paper and looked up at George. 

  
" We are willing but if there is someway around it, we would take that path without hesitation. " he smiled. 

  
Hermione laughed and shook her head, " When did you become so intelligent George? " 

  
" Are you implying that I was once stupid? " he threw his hand to his chest and gasped. " Im insulted Miss Granger! " 

  
" Im not insulting you, its just odd to see you taking something so seriously. " she giggled and put her head down on the table. 

  
A loud crash came in from behind them, and both stood to see exactly what had happened. A large rock had been thrown through the front window of the shop. Hermione ran towards the shattered glass and looked out the window. There standing on the edge of Knockturn Alley was the same elderly lady from before. She smiled mischievously at Hermione and then headed back into the alley. George ran up to her side and yelled something vulgar and Hermione shuttered. 

  
" Watch your language George! " she sternly yelled. 

  
" Sorry… " He sighed and picked up the rock behind him, " Do you know how much this is going to cost us now? Everything is falling behind…nothing is running on time…" he huffed and began cleaning up the mess. 

  
" Well if you would like George, I can still help you get organized…I mean that is kind of my specialty…neat, orderly…timely…" Hermione brushed some glass away with her foot. 

  
" Really? Hermione that would be wonderful…although I really don't feel safe discussing this here…How about we meet later? Are you free? " He gave her a pleading look that she couldn't try to resist. 

  
" Well I have things to do this afternoon but I could meet you tonight. " she suggested hoping that it would work out all right. 

  
" That would be great, how about I meet you at the Light Café at 7:30? Is that all right with you?" 

  
" Perfect…Hey George? " she stopped in the doorway, " This isn't a date right, I mean we are just going out to dinner as friends discussing business right? " she gave him a questioning look.

  
" Of course Hermione…I mean me…date you, that's absurd…" Hermione gave him a dirty look. " But it has nothing to do with your ultimate beauty…we are just friends. " he smiled

  
" Just friends…" she repeated before leaving George in the shop.   
  
  
  
_The feeling inside of me was intense and I wasn't sure why. I had absolutely no reason to be excited. After all it was only George Weasley, but then why did my stomach feel as though it might explode? Was this normal? I never really experienced lust or love or anything of that sort. When Harry and I dated for those three months I can say I cared deeply for him. I loved him as a friend but it was nothing more than that…I waited and waited to feel that emotion that Ive heard Emily speak about, but it never came. That's why we called it off, I wasn't ready for love…maybe I wasn't meant to fall in love. Maybe I was supposed to remain brainy Miss Hermione Granger my whole life. Yes I did date other guys, I do have some sort of experience: IM not a complete loser…I just choose to remain alone, living for myself. I know you are all thinking " Ah Poor Hermione, all she needs to do is find the right guy, one that will change her view on love." _  
_Yes, that's what I thought as well, but I was wrong, all I really needed to do was see what was right in front of me. _  
  
  
  
" Good evening fair lady. " he reached down to Hermiones hand and kissed it gently. " You look lovely. " the words barely escaped his mouth. She really had tried to look nice. She was wearing a long black skirt and white blouse. The neckline was low and square and she wore a small silver chain around her neck. Her hair was perfectly straight which accentuated her face perfectly. George had also dressed nice, wearing a brand new black dress robe. His hair was tousled a bit which allowed it to fall gently over his eyes. 

  
" You look nice as well George. " she followed him to their table and sat. 

  
" I spoke to Fred and he apologized for not being here. He is still trying to make it up to Angelina." He placed his napkin on his lap and grimaced. It was obvious that the thought of Fred and Angelina 'making up' bothered him so Hermione decided to steer away from that topic. 

  
" So did you bring the papers? " Hermione asked, " I would like to start looking at these right aw-" 

  
" Can I get you two anything? " the same waitress stood at the table (the one who had served her the drinks), and didn't seem to notice that she had blatantly cut Hermione off. 

  
" We will take a bottle of your best wine please. " 

  
" Oh I don't know George, alcohol and I do not mix well together. " the waitress eyed Hermione and nodded but turned to retrieve the bottle of wine. 

  
" Oh don't spoil a good time Hermione, a few glasses of wine wont do anything to you. " he thanked the waitress whom had brought the bottle and two lovely wine glasses. 

  
George popped the top and poured some into his glass and then Hermione's. " Here is to a wonderful person " They clinked their glasses together and sipped. Hermione eyed the room nervously. 

  
" Hermione calm down, nothing is going to happen to you. Learn to live a little bit, learn to have a little fun. " He gulped down another drink and began to pour another.

  
' Perhaps George is right, a few glasses of wine didn't kill anyone. ' She gulped down the rest of her drink as well. " Pour me another glass George. " 

  
" Now you're getting it Mione!" they clinked glasses again and laughed.   
  


  
The night was long, and Hermione tossed and turned. Finally after realizing she was not going to get comfortable she opened her eyes. Her room was blurry and her head hurt again. 

  
' A few glasses won't kill you Hermione ' her voice mocked in her head. 

  
Adjusting herself in her bed she tried to remember what had happened. She did have a good time, something she wasn't used to having while out with a man. George had brought out a side to her that she never knew existed. It was fun, she didn't know what time it was when she finally got home but it was all right, so what if she was tired for work. Hermione Granger deserved to have fun! Sighing a bit she rolled over onto her other side and gasped. George Weasley lay asleep next to her.   
  
  
  
  
Special Thanks:

  
Faith McKay: Thank you for your kind words. I love Hermione paired with George; it's such a unique couple. Im glad you felt bad for Hermione…that's what I was aiming for. 

  
AngelGurl: Great, In was hoping that you would get to read it. Thanks for reviewing again…I got teary while writing it.

  
Hollie: Im so glad you like this story, Ive been working on this concept for so long and it makes me feel so good to know someone appreciates it. 

  
JAMTillDawn: I know I also felt like that when I was younger…my friends ditched me too :) Im glad you got all emotional, like I said, that is what I was hoping for. 

  
Cinnamon: THANK YOU :)   
  
  
  
Please be ever so kind and review! Go ahead and flame if you want to…I have plenty of weenies to roast :)   
  
  



	6. Absolutely Nothing …Nothing At All

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous.   
  
**Summary: **Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.  
  
**Note: **Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if its confusing but I think you will catch on.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Absolutely Nothing …Nothing At All   
  
_My heart had stopped for a moment as I took in the scene. I blinked hard hoping that when I opened my eyes again he would be gone. Perhaps this was all a manifestation of my dreams. Or perhaps not, because when I looked again he was still there…sleeping. Could I have really been so drunk as to not realize I brought George home with me? No it wasn't possible; I never did anything like that. I was proper…not some trashy girl who went tromping about. But then why was he here next to me? I lifted up the blankets a bit and sighed relief when I saw he had his clothes on. Perhaps he just fell asleep her…too drunk to wander home. I was scared…completely terrified. How on earth had everything come down to this? I remember peering over George to look at the clock on my dresser, it was 7:30, and I had work that day at 9:00. It was going to be a difficult day; I knew that right away. _  
  
  
" Um-er-a George? " Hermione whispered. He tossed a bit and them slowly opened his eyes." Hello George?" she tried to form a smile on her face to ease the shock.   
  
" Hermione? What are you doing here? " He sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes.   
  
" I live here…this is my house. "   
  
George looked around the room, his lips curled into a giant letter 'Oh'. His facial expression was confused but finally he smiled. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he stood and stretched. 

  
" Well it was a fun night don't you agree? " he yawned

  
" What do you mean- ' it was a fun night '? I can't remember anything…I told you I don't mix well with alcohol. " 

  
" You don't remember anything? Not even when we left the café? " Hermione shook her head, " You invited me back here, you said Ginny was out with Malfoy for the night. " she still shook her head. " Oi, Hermione…" he slapped his hand to his forehead. " You do remember that we slept together right? " 

  
" You mean you fell asleep in my bed…" her voice was shaky. 

  
" No silly, I mean we slept together. " he stretched his eyebrows up hoping she would understand. " You see what Im getting at? " he moved closer to her but Hermione took a step away. 

  
" That's not possible, I would never do such a thing. It was a mistake. " By now her heart had begun to pound so harshly that she thought it might jump right out of her chest.

  
" Don't call it a mistake, I thought it was wonderful, I haven't felt so amazing in such a long time. " 

  
" George we were both drunk, Im sure I was compensating for my lack of a love life, and your excuse must be the alcohol. Its ok really, I don't blame you at all, but honestly Ginny will be up soon and I don't think it would be safe if she found you in here. " 

  
" Hermione are you listening to yourself? Your acting like this was such a terrible thing…so we slept together, so what. People do it all the time, Ron does it, Harry does it, Im sure Ginny does it, the only ones who lack in the love department are you and me. I can't find anyone worth my time and you just have issues with commitment. " After seeing the expression on her face he regretted everything he just said. " Im sorry Hermione…it's just that I think last night was- " 

  
" Don't try and make up for what you just said. That hurt George, it was really low. I have no problem with commitment; it's just that everywhere I look I always end up finding someone like you! " She stormed towards her bathroom. " When I get out of the shower I trust that you will be gone. " Slamming the door behind her she let the tears fall. 

  
She couldn't believe what she had done. She had slept with her best friend's brother, and she couldn't remember a thing. It was disgusting, how could she let herself go like that? It made her sick, literally. She felt the queasy feeling churn in her stomach and before she knew it the hangover kicked in and she regurgitated everything that resided in her stomach. Turning to the shower she ran the warm water, she needed to relax, calm down, everything around her spun in circles. The water spilled slowly over her body, pounding down on her like thousands of tiny massagers. It was exactly what she needed. 

  
When she finished she pulled her hair back in a bun and applied her makeup. Large dark circles sat under her eyes and she stuck out her tongue. Everyone would know she was out late, now all she had to do was make up the perfect lie. She stepped into her dress robes and smoothed a few wrinkles, although she felt terrible she didn't look to bad. Placing her hand on the doorknob she held her breath, hopefully George was gone, she didn't feel like seeing him. Sticking her head partially out the door she looked around the room. He was gone, the bed was made and there was no sign that he had even been there. 

  
" Perfect " she muttered out loud, " No evidence. " 

  
***********

  
Strolling into work, Hermione felt her eyes droop with tiredness. She had managed to get some work done before she went out with George but she still would be tied down today. Taking quick strides towards her office she avoided Arthur Weasley who was heading straight towards her. Slipping down a side hallway she picked up her pace, unfortunately she ran right into Ron. 

  
" Morning Mione! " he smiled and gave her a hug. She stood there with her arms limp at her sides. 

  
" Hello Ron, nice seeing you this morning. " She tried to act cool and remain calm but there was an obvious tremor in her voice. 

  
" You all right Hermione? You seem a bit distracted. " 

  
" Im fine, everything is fine…nothing to worry about, nothing at all." She smiled and tried to push past him. 

  
" Wait, how was your night with George, he didn't give you much trouble did he? " Ron questioned and leaned against the wall. 

  
" No everything was fine, nothing to worry about…nothing at all. " she fidgeted with her hands and her hands in the pockets of her robe. 

  
" Are you sure your ok, your acting all funny, " his face was puzzled and then transformed into a huge smile, " I know he tried to kiss you didn't he…he hasn't had a girlfriend in so long, I bet he tried to make a move on you! Am I right? " 

  
" Ron how dare you come up with absurd assumptions! George and I? That's ridiculous! " She pushed past him quickly before her face gave away the fact that she was lying. 

  
Hermione felt the sweat dripping down her face, and her hands were moist and cold. What would have happened if Ron had found out? She couldn't think about what he would say. But she was safe now; she didn't have to worry about talking to anyone for the rest of the day. 

  
" Hello Hermione. " Chimed Percy from across the room. 

  
' Oh great ' she thought, ' Here we go again. ' 

  
After literally running away from Percy Hermione headed straight for her office and slammed the door behind her. Emily gave her a worried look and put down her quill.

  
" Gee Herm, you ok. " she rolled out from behind her desk and leaned back in her chair. " Seem a little bit stressed. " 

  
" Emily if I tell you something do you swear on Merlin that you wont open your mouth. " Hermione walked over to her chair and plopped down in her seat. 

  
" Yeah Herm…what's up? " Emily loved gossip, but when it came down to it she would keep a secret until the day she died. 

  
" If I don't tell someone Im going to burst…" she took a deep breath, " I went out last night, and well I had a little too much to drink and…" her voice dropped down to a whisper, " I slept with Ron's brother. " 

  
" PERCY! " Emily shrieked and Hermione tackled her to the ground. Clamping her hand over Emily's mouth she shook her head. 

  
" No you twit, George, one of the twins. " she let Emily off of the ground and went back to her chair. 

  
" Oh my word…he is rather good looking, Ive seen the pictures. So are you dating now? " A smile formed on Emily's face and she clapped her hands together. " It's about time you started dating! I was beginning to think you were lesbian. " 

  
" No we are not dating Emily, and Im definitely not a lesbian. I can't believe I would even do that, I mean…honestly…me? " 

  
" Well it is a bit shocking " Emily agreed, " Especially when its you…but come on, you must have enjoyed the attention..." 

  
" I don't remember anything…" Hermione felt her face turn a bit red, " I was too drunk, and when I found George in bed this morning I went mad, I started yelling and screaming…I feel awful. " 

  
" So why not apologize? Ask him out for dinner and talk things over. " Emily got up from the floor and sat back in her chair. 

  
" No way! I wouldn't know what to say; I feel like an idiot to begin with…" Hermione looked nervously away. 

  
" Oh I see…" Emily rubbed her hands together and smiled again. This time her smile was devious. 

  
" You see what? " 

  
" You fancy him…your embarrassed because you fancy him and wouldn't know where to start. " Emily gave herself a pat on the back. " Your amazing Emily…did you know that…so smart! " she said to herself. 

  
Hermione rolled her eyes, " I do not fancy him." Emily gave her a stern look and Hermione sighed, " Okay maybe Im attracted to him…but only a tiny bit…ok he is rather good to look at…All right maybe I do fancy him…what's your point? " she threw her arms up in the air. " After I yelled at him today Im sure hes trying to forget we were ever together. " 

  
" You will never know unless you try Hermione. " Emily turned back to her work.

  
Hermione rolled her eyes again; she hated when Emily was right. Opening her desk drawer she pulled out some parchment and a quill. Maybe speaking to George would help. 

  
George,   
Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tonight at 9:00, it's important! We must talk.   
Hermione

  
She folded the parchment and walked over to the window, " Emily Im using Serenity to send this letter. " Emily nodded and continued reading. " Here Serenity, " she said to Emily's owl, " Take this to George Weasley as fast as you can, hes at the new joke shop by Knockturn Alley. " Serenity hooted merrily and flew out the window. Hermione went back to her chair and grabbed the first file in the pile of cases she needed to look at. She turned and looked back out the window, hopefully George would agree to meet her. 

  
" Good night Hermione, see you tomorrow" Emily smiled and headed towards the door. Hermione grunted something and remained in her seat facing the window. " Don't worry Hermione, Serenity hasn't come back yet, he had to have received it, maybe he's writing back to you? " she suggested.

  
" For seven hours? " Hermione mumbled

  
" Just relax Herm, everything will be fine. " Emily opened the door and let it close softly behind her. 

  
" I guess I should get going too " she sighed and rose from the chair. A hoot came from the window and Hermione spun around. Serenity sat on the window ledge with parchment attached to her leg. " Oh Serenity I thought you would never come back." She ran over and untied the parchment, " Lets see what George had to say. " 

  
Hermione,  
After the way you yelled at me this morning I would rather not see you, but since I am sincere about what I said...I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at 9:00.   
George

  
Hermione felt her heart sink, he was mad at her, and he had a right to be. She was rather mean to him and if he had yelled at her she would probably be mad as well. Grabbing her bag from her desk she opened the door to her office. Ginny was standing on the other side. 

  
" Hello Hermione, I thought I might drop by and we could walk home together. " 

  
" Sure Ginny. " Hermione locked the door with her key and they headed to the front of the building. 

  
" So I heard you come in late last night…were you out on a date? " she swooned the last words and giggled. 

  
" No Ginny…I was out with George…we were discussing the new shop. " Hermione answered. 

  
" George? As in my brother George? Eww you're dating George? " She made a face

  
" No we went out to discuss work related material. " Hermione shot back

  
" So there is nothing going on between you and my brother? " she asked

  
Hermione hesitated for a moment," Absolutely nothing…nothing at all…" 

  
Special Thanks:

  
Arafel: Thanks for the review. 

  
Gwen Potter: I always forget about the search option too! But anyway I hope this chapter gave you enough insight as to what happened between the two. I promise next chapter will have the exact details….and it's a surprise on how they find them out. 

  
Beryl11196: Im glad your still here! Thanks for the review!

  
JoeBob1379: Thank you so much for reviewing each chapter! Your reviews mean a lot to me! They make me feel all happy :) Maybe it was McGonagall..maybe it wasn't….maybe you will find out soon. Who knows :) Im glad you got to read chapter 5!

  
AngelGurl: I know how it is as well, sometimes I feel the same way as Hermione. Thanks for reviewing

  
slinky: I know cliffhangers are evil….but sometimes they make the readers keep reading :) Thank you!

  
Shady: I know…I love Draco…and that's why the next chapter is very important! I can't give it away but Draco will be in the next chapter! Im excited :) 

  
Thank you all for reading my fic. I have been posting more often than I thought I would be…YEAH!! Well please review when you're done here…all flames will be used to vanquish my evil Professors at school!   
  



	7. The Dragon Saves the Day…Again

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

  
**Summary: **Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

  
**Note: **Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if its confusing but I think you will catch on. 

  


Chapter 7~ The Dragon Saves the Day…Again

__

So this was it, I was off to see George, to find out if I really did fancy him or not. Ginny had been suspicious when I told her I was going out again, but I was able to sneak out when she went to use the bathroom. I hated lying to her, it made me feel like a terrible friend, but I couldn't imagine what she would think if I actually told her what happened last night. My head was clouded over with such confusion about the whole situation. It still didn't seem possible that I had slept with my best friends brother, it was ludicrous. Ive never had to deal with problems like this…usually my biggest problems occur at work, when I don't get my papers finished on time. Yet this was so real life it scared me. I wasn't ready to live in the world…I was content being lonesome Hermione, I wasn't prepared for any of this…

Hermione walked slowly down Diagon Alley. Most of the shops were closed or closing, and the ones that were open were either restaurants or cafés. There were a few people scattered through the streets and Hermione smiled when she saw Seamus Finnigan walking out of The Leaky Cauldron.

" Seamus Finnigan…how are you. " she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

" Very good Hermione, how are you? " he pulled her close and squeezed her tightly. 

" Fine, oh Seamus it is really great to see you! How is America? That's where you went on business correct? " she folded her arms over each other and rubbed them together. The air was cool and breezy and Hermione had forgotten her sweater. 

" America is wonderful, although the people there are a bit strange…their Quidditch teams are good though, Ive become quite a fan of the Salem Snitches. " he put his hands in his pockets. 

" How is Dean? Have you spoken to him lately? " 

" Actually that's why Im here, I came to visit him, thought I would drop by some old hang outs first though. " he took a card out of his pocket, " This is my address in America, if you ever have the time come visit with Harry and Ron. I would really like to see them as well. " 

" That would be lovely Seamus. " she took the card and placed it in her own pocket. 

" Tell Harry and Ron I said Hello…good night Hermione. " he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and stepped back. 

" Bye Seamus. " she smiled shyly and headed for the door of the Leaky Cauldron. 

The Leaky Cauldron was not crowded at all which eased Hermione a bit, she wasn't sure how she would explain anything if someone recognized her there. As she surveyed the room she realized that George had still not arrived, so she headed for a quaint back table where no one would bother them. Tom stood behind the bar and waved to Hermione , she smiled at him and nodded her head. The room was filled with laughter and chatter and Hermione swallowed a big lump that was in her throat, she couldn't deny the fact that she was nervous. She had never been so nervous in her entire life.

' Everything will be fine Hermione…just remember no drinking. ' she thought to herself. 

" Hello Hermione…" she looked away from Tom and up to George who was standing at the edge of the table. He was wearing a black sweater and black pants. It went nice with his red hair and brought out his strong facial features. Hermione felt her face go red, and she took a deep breath. 

" Please sit George…I think we really need to talk…" her tone was sincere but the look on her face showed the nervousness she had wanted to hide. 

" Why do you look as though your going to die…is it really that bad to be with me? " he shook his head and sat down obviously disappointed by her reaction

" No George…Im just…well you see…" she sighed and placed her hand to her forehead, " Im just very nervous. " pushing her hair behind her ears she wondered if the tip of her earlobes were pink. Whenever she was nervous about something her earlobes would turn a bright shade of pink. It was rather annoying. 

" Nervous about what? You made it perfectly clear this morning that you didn't want anything to do with me…whats to be nervous about? " he was growing impatient. If she didn't want to admit that last night was fun, then neither did he…even though he wanted to take her in his arms and whisk her away from everything. 

A loud laugh fro the next table startled Hermione before she could answer. They both looked to their left and groaned in disgust. 

" What do you want Malfoy? " George sighed. 

" Is Ginny here?" Hermione asked, looking around frantically 

" First of all, no Ginny is not here, and second of all I wanted to know if you two were going for round two already? " he smirked at Hermione. God how she hated that smirk. 

" Round two of what? " George raised his eyebrows 

" Oh do I really need to explain? Didn't your mother teach you about the birds and the bees? Or did Granger here teach you last night? " he laughed again, it was evil and sinister…but he was Draco Malfoy so it didn't surprise them at all. 

" How do you know what happened last night? " Hermione shot at him. 

" Because I saw you two drunkards at the Light Café. " he turned to Hermione, " I thought we agreed that you wouldn't drink anymore alcohol…it really does a number on you. " he laughed and sat back in his chair. 

" What did you see Malfoy…you didn't tell anyone right?" George clenched his fists together, his anger on its last thread. 

" No I didn't tell anyone…but I did see a lot…you two were getting very friendly in there. As a matter of fact the waitress made you leave because you kept kissing at the table. I think she was jealous…she seemed to be eyeing George a bit to much. Then when you went outside I thought you were going to maul each other right there…it was disgusting. " Malfoy shivered and pursed his lips together. 

" So you didn't tell Ginny? " Hermione asked again

" No, on the contrary I tried to help you out. I over heard you saying how you were going back to the apartment, and knowing Virginia the way I do I knew she would be curious as to why you would be coming home so late so I followed you, and apparated into Ginny's room, when she heard you come in I put a silencing charm on your room, and kept her…occupied. " he smirked again and George made a face. 

" So that's why she didn't hear us…a silencing charm…" he smiled and then looked at Hermione. Realizing what he had said he felt his face turn red from embarrassment. 

" Now that this conversation is over I will be leaving. " Malfoy stood from his chair and stretched. " Goodnight you two. Have a pleasant evening…and if you decide to go again…remember to use the charm. I don't want to be hearing any stories from Ginny." he pushed his chair into the table and threw some sickles down. He grabbed his heavy cloak and weaved through the people and to the door. 

" Hey Malf- Draco…" Hermione jumped up and ran over to him, " Thanks for…you know…helping us out. " she smiled 

" Not a problem Granger, not a problem. " he pushed through the door of the leaky cauldron and left. 

She couldn't believe that Malfoy had actually helped her out…again. It was becoming a bit eerie how he seemed to always be in the right places at the right time. Hermione headed back over to George who was talking with Tom. Hermione bit her tongue and hoped that he wouldn't say anything about them being there together. 

" Hello Tom, how are you this evening? " Hermione asked as she sat back down in her chair. 

" Fine Hermione thank you, can I get you the usual? " he pulled the quill from behind his ear and began scratching away on the parchment. 

" Yes that would be wonderful Tom…what would you like George? "Hermione questioned

" Um- just get me whatever she is having…" he shrugged his shoulders and Tom smiled.

" You don't even know what you ordered. " she laughed giving him a small push on the arm. 

" Im sure it will be something good, after all you ordered it. " he fidgeted in his seat, " Hermione can I ask you something? " 

" Yes…" her heart began to beat quickly again.

" Why did you push me away this morning? Why do that and then call me out here tonight? " Tom returned with the drinks and placed them on the table. Hermione slowly sipped hers and exhaled. It was heavenly. George on the other hand took a sip and almost died. 

" This is disgusting…" he coughed and put the cup back down on the table. 

" George…" she placed her cup down as well, " It wasn't that I pushed you away, I was just….just scared. I have never acted that way before, and it scared me. And then thinking of the reactions of my friends…Harry, Ron, Ginny, even Fred, Im sure they would have mixed feeling about the whole situation, and that scared me too. I just…Im not going to lie and say Im not attracted to you, because I am, but I don't know if I want to risk friendship, all because of one night…one crazy night. Do you understand at all? " her face was twisted into worry and she hoped that somewhere he did understand what she had said. 

" I do…I just, well Im attracted to you as well Hermione, and that scares me. Ive known you for so long, and never have I thought about you more then just another sister…it scares me to think that I wasted all that time not really knowing who you were…and I don't want to do that anymore…Ive been alone for too long, and Im afraid if I don't take a chance on you, Im going to be alone for the rest of my life. " he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. It was so sincere, so meaningful that Hermione could not find anything to refuse him of the offer. 

She sighed and tapped her fingers on the table, " Here's an idea, lets just date for awhile…nothing serious, just date. We wont say anything to anyone unless it becomes absolutely necessary. Of course my friend Emily will know, and Draco, but that's it." 

" Hey how come you get to tell a friend, but I cant? " George crossed his arms and huffed. 

" Because the only person you would tell would be Fred and if he knows, then the entire world would know. Its going to be hard enough not telling Ginny, Ron or Harry…just think about that. " 

" Your right…so…well…," he ran his hands through his fingers and yawned. " what do we do now? " 

" Well we are not drunk tonight…" she stopped herself and blushed

" Don't suppose you want to take Malfoy up on his suggestion…go for round two? " He whispered the last part and Hermione smiled. 

Throwing some money down on the table they both rushed towards the door. 

Special Thanks :

Hollie: Thanks so much for reviewing my story. And yes I do love your reviews! No problem with the email, I like to send it out because I know sometimes when you read a story you forget to check up on it. Thanks again!!!!!

Cinnamon: Thank You!!

JoeBob1379: I hope this chapter explained some of your questions. Thanks for reviewing!!

JAMTillDawn: Yes Hermione seems to be a crazy drunk…heh, well I hope you were able to read the last chapter! Thank you for reviewing!!

Iloverupert13: Eh reviews arent everything, I just like writing this story! Thank you for leaving a review!!

Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope it answered some of your questions. Please review when your done reading this, and if you would like to leave a flame remember what Smokey the Bear says " Only you can prevent forest fires! " 


	8. Uh Oh We’re in Trouble

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

  
**Summary: **Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

  
**Note: **Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if its confusing but I think you will catch on. 

  


Chapter 8 ~ Uh Oh We're in Trouble 

" La da da di dum hmmm la la di di dum…." Hermione waltzed into the office and placed her bag down on her desk. " La da da di dum dum dee…." Emily froze in her seat and felt her mouth drop open. 

" Hermione, are you feeling all right? " Emily felt her eyebrows arch upwards.

" Everything is magnificent…la da da dim dum dee doo " she sat in her chair and opened up the Daily Profit which she had purchased on her eay to work. 

" Hermione…why are you singing? Why are you so chipper this morning…its Crack Down Day…your never happy on Crack Down Day! " Emily threw down her quill and moved her rolling chair over towards Hermione, " Let me see your face." She grabbed Hermiones chin and began inspecting her face. " Stupid grin…glazed over eyes…and terrible singing…it can only mean one thing… you snogged George again last night didn't you…and this time you remembered it! " she took her hand away from Hermiones face. 

" Well that is a possibility, but whose to say it really happened? " Emily rolled her eyes, " All right it did…and well, wow…I feel like an entirely different person today. It was wonderful." Hermione smiled and melted back in her chair. 

" Well I hope you discussed your problems before you decided to settle them? " 

" Oh we did, we decided that we would date for awhile…you know nothing serious…Im not ready for serious anyway, so we are just going to see where things go…but there is one condition…only you and Malfoy know…no one else. " Hermione looked over her shoulder afraid someone might overhear their conversation. 

" Draco Malfoy? Why him? " Emily rolled over to the window and opened it wide. The air was cold and brisk, it smelt exactly like autumn should smell. 

Hermione explained all the circumstances that involved Draco, and Emily shook her head in disbelief. " I cant believe he would do something so…nice. Its kind of creepy don't you think? " 

" I think he is just trying to get on someones good side because of Ginny…unfortunately it had to be me. " Hermione grabbed her quill and flipped open a large black book. " Ok lets see whom needs to be apprehended today? Ahhh Madeline Gerard…seems to have abused the underage misuse of magic…" 

" Hermione, we need to crack at least 28 today to make quota…I don't know how this is going to be possible…we will be here all night. " Emily sighed and tapped the map that was pinned on the wall. 

A giant ball of light burst brightly and about 12 blinking lights appeared on the map. " Oh jackpot, looks as though there is some kind of dueling in the center of London…about 12 or 13 people….only 14 more to go…" Emily scribbled down the location of the people and headed to the door, Im going to submit this, be back. " she closed the door behind her. 

Hermione looked through the large black book and sighed, her mind kept wandering to her night with George. It had been wonderful, and this morning when he left he had kissed her softly on the forehead, it was all to sweet. The day would be long, but she smiled…George had promised to meet her for a drink tonight. 

*****

__

Everything was working out splendidly, and for once in my life I felt as though I could tackle anything that jumped in my way. Last night was great, and this time I didn't regret anything. It was about time that I had a little fun…scratch that a lot of fun. I felt like a giggling school girl whom was afraid to get caught snogging in between classes. It was an exhilarating experience and I wouldn't trade it in for anything. I sometimes wonder if I had told Ginny from the start if anything would be different…would she have helped me see things that I kept locked inside of me. Im not sure, but the adventures that were set in front of me were rather worth it. George had set me free so much…and it was only the beginning. 

" And then Emily located another group of minors using magic, unfortunately they were only 5 years old, but it still counted. " Hermione took a sip of her coffee and smiled. 

" That's great Mione, today Fred and I were able to put the final payment on the shop, now all we need is a name, and filled shipments. " he took a gulp of his butter beer and a handful of peanuts. " So, has Ginny suspected anything? What did you tell her tonight? " 

" It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, Draco was taking her out to dinner so she left before I did. " grabbing some peanuts as well she shoveled them into her mouth. " Don't worry everything will be fine. " she grabbed his hand and rubbed it reassuringly. 

" Tell that to the couple that just walked in the door. " Hermione turned around towards the front door and stared in horror as Ginny and Draco sauntered inside. 

" Oh my Gods George what do we do? " she began to panic. If Ginny caught them then everything would be a disaster. 

" Quick, under here. " George was down underneath the table and soon Hermione found herself being pulled under as well. 

" What are you doing? " she hissed, watching the feet of Ginny as they moved closer and closer to the back of the room. 

" Just keep quiet, " he answered, also watching the feet move unnervingly close. 

Hermione took a breath as the feet stopped directly in front of their table, and then as though things couldn't get any worse Ginny and Draco sat down at their table. 

" Great " Hermione mouthed to George who was giggling. He obviously thought it was semi humorous. " What do we do? " she mouthed again. George moved closer to her and leaned in for a kiss. Hermione pushed him away. " Are you crazy! " she slapped his hands. " We need to get them out of here so we can sneak out. " George shrugged his shoulders and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

" Don't let it bother you Ginny, Im sure Hermione is not mad at you, she probably has a lot on her mind…" Draco's voice sounded above them and Hermione got a brilliant idea. With all of her strength Hermione pushed her fist down on Draco's foot and he yelped. 

" OW! Something bit me! " he kicked hard under the table and Hermione threw her hands over her face. George laughed and Hermione hit him. She pushed her fist down on his foot again and this time he kicked harder. 

" What is it Draco? " Ginny chimed in above them. 

" Something is under here! " Draco lifted the table cloth and Hermione waved. Draco thought his eyes would pop out of his head. 

" Draco sweety what is it? " Ginny asked leaning over to look under the table. 

" No! Wait! " Draco threw the cloth back down. 

" Why are you acting so strangely? " Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her chair. 

" I just…well Ginny dear…wouldn't you rather be alone tonight? Wouldn't you like to spend sometime well…you know…" he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. 

" Oh Draco, what if Hermione comes home early? " Ginny giggled. 

" I doubt she will be home early…besides I can always use that silencing charm again. " He moved her away from the table and Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. 

" Come on, its now or never…." Slowly Hermione crawled out from under the table. George followed and the two tiptoed towards the back door. Hermione looked back over her shoulder at Ginny and Draco who were almost to the front door. 

" Oh My Word! " Hermione and George stopped short as Ginny's voice rang loud from the front of the Leaky Cauldron. 

Special Thanks: 

Cinnamon: Thanks for the review! Maybe Draco does have feelings for Hermione….I guess we will find out soon enough!

Sneezy Mouse: Thanks for the review. I know, so many stories turn Draco into a goody goody, but I want to keep him a bit malicious with a tad of sincerity. Thanks again!

Gwen Potter: Ohh thanks for 2 reviews…I feel so special. I know, I didn't want them to fall in love right away, it wouldn't have been realistic. 

JAMTillDawn: I know…in most Hermione fics she never seems to have much sense, but I promise she wont become so dumb in this one! Thanks for reviewing! You're a loyal!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry if this chapter was short but I received writers block halfway through. Anyway please review when your done, and if you would like to flame me please proceed, winter is coming soon and Im already cold!!!!


	9. When Things Couldn’t Get Any Worse

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

****

Summary: Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

****

Note: Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if its confusing but I think you will catch on. 

Chapter 9 ~ When Things Couldn't Get Any Worse

Hermione stopped short in her tracks and cursed to herself. She could feel George's hands pressed firmly on her shoulders. Turning around slowly Hermione winced, she wasn't sure what to expect. 

" Colin Creevy! How are you? "Ginny's back was still facing Hermione and George. " I can't believe I ran into you! " Ginny hugged him tightly. 

" We should have stayed under the table until we were certain they were gone! " Hermione whispered. 

" We can still get out of here…come on…" George pulled her towards the back entrance as Hermione stared up at Ginny and Draco.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Draco shoo her off, he was right it was now or never. Pushing through the back entrance George let out a sigh of relief, Hermione however paced nervously back and forth. 

" This is a sign George…maybe we shouldn't date, maybe this is a mistake…" slouching against the back wall of the Leaky Cauldron she threw her hands over her face. " I shouldn't be doing this to myself…" 

" Doing what? Having a good time? Enjoying life? Honestly Hermione, I thought of all people you would understand what it means to live! How many times did you stare death in the face? " He moved to her side, " Why stop something that you're obviously enjoying? " 

" Because I don't want to hurt people I care about! " 

" But if your happy, don't you think they would be happy? The more I think about us hiding this…the more I feel that its because of me…are you embarrassed of me…" pushing away from the wall, Hermione could see the crimson color that George's face had turned. 

" It has nothing to do with that George, you know that….we discussed this already…I don't want to ruin any friendships…and if anyone found out, like Ginny or Ron, they would blow things out of proportion so much…" 

" Well maybe they wouldn't, but how will we ever know if we keep this a secret! " the tone of his voice was harsh and cold. " It just doesn't make any sense to me. " 

" Well it makes perfect sense to me. " she retorted 

" Well of course it would, your Hermione Granger, everything makes sense to you…" he mumbled under his breath

" That hurt George. " Hermione's face dropped towards the floor. " Why are we arguing…why are we doing this? " 

" Because you need to sort out your priorities Hermione…I'll talk to you tomorrow. " he walked away, leaving her standing in the cold. 

__

Those words blinked heavily in my mind. I can recall it like it was yesterday. And maybe George was right, maybe my priorities had been backwards, but maybe he didn't understand anything I was saying. I look back on that night and wish I had run after him, explained to him right there the real reason I wanted to keep our relationship a secret…but instead I went home, drowning in my own self pity. It was rather stupid of me when I think of it now, but I was too stubborn…Im still too stubborn. 

That night I sat in my bed and thought about what I was doing. The moonlight crept through my window and danced happily on my walls. Unfortunately I wasn't as happy. My heart felt as though someone had ripped it out, stomped on it, and then chucked it back inside my chest…it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Was this love? Was it guilt? Or was I just denying something from myself. When I eventually fell asleep that night I had a dream. Thousands of pixies had swarmed around me. I ran into a cave for cover and became lost. Now I wasn't exactly sure what that all meant, but someone else had a more meaningful dream…

" Hermione you look terrible! " Emily squealed as Hermione walked into the office. 

" Gee, thanks Emily…" Hermione slummed into her chair and brushed her hair out of her face. " I had such a terrible night sleep, Rusty ripped through my brand new dress robes, and then on top of that I was cursed with the weirdest dream of all times. " 

" Really? You should have been in here about ten minutes ago, Ron was just looking for you, he said he had a strange dream as well. " Emily turned back to her work and cursed. " Dumb muggles! " 

A pang of emotion exploded in Hermiones gut. 'What kind of dream could Ron be having, and why would he want to tell me?' Rising quickly in her seat Hermione walked towards the office door. 

" Emily, Im going to go look for Ron, if you need me just give a yell. " Hermione opened the door and let it close softly behind her. The hallways of the building were bustling with lots of people and Hermione strode over to Rons office. Knocking softly she opened the door and stuck her head inside. 

" Hey Ron, were you looking for me? " she stepped inside as Ron looked up from his work. 

" Mione, Im so glad you're here! Come sit. " He rose from his desk and grabbed her by the arm. "You are not going to believe the weird dream I had last night. " He dropped Hermione in one of his chairs. 

" Ron calm down, it was only a dream! " she laughed a bit and rubbed her elbow, which she had hit on the edge of the chair. 

" No it was more than a dream, it was a sign! " he sat back in his chair and shook his head, " I just cant believe it all came to me in a dream. " 

" Tell me! " she was growing impatient, one thing Hermione hated was procrastination. 

" Well in my dream you were sitting at the kitchen table…at the Burrow. You were talking to someone, I presumed it was me because it was my dream…anyway…you were going on and on about living life…following your heart, how you regretted never taking a stand, and then you did something that took me by total surprise…you kissed me. It was so odd, I mean…Hermione, you don't have any feeling for me do you? " Ron shot her a quizzical face.

" Ron! This is absurd! Dreams are dreams and nothing more, " Hermione stood from her chair and laughed, " You honestly thought that, that dream meant I had secret feelings for you…ha ha…" she laughed again and clutched her stomach. The tears fell heavily down her face and her body shook uncontrollably. 

" Well it must mean something Hermione. The only reason I was so concerned about it was because Parvati had given me a potion to take before bed last night, it was supposed to make me clear my head and dream of happy and pure things. " He blinked hard and rubbed his forehead, " And then instead of dreaming about my fiancée, I dream about you kissing me! " 

" Ron, did you actually see your lips touch mine? " Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. 

" No…like I said I saw you talking to someone…and it was my dream…who else would it be? " he shot her an angry look. 

" Why are you getting angry? " 

" Am I not good enough for you Hermione? " 

" Ron what are you talking about? Are you listening to yourself? You sound ridiculous! You're engaged to Parvati…why are you letting this little dream bother you so much? " Her voice had risen quite a few decibels. 

" You didn't let me finish…When I woke up this morning Parvati asked me how I slept…I told her fine and she got all excited. You see she was testing out a new Divination formula that would allow people to have premonitions while they sleep. She hasn't worked out all the kinks yet, but it did work…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the shocked expression on Hermiones face. " That's why I wanted to see how you felt…the premonitions showed me. " 

Hermione took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. She was silent, and so was Ron…the uncomfortable feeling in the room had risen to an all time high. Ron moved back from his desk and over to Hermione. 

" Don't worry Hermione, I totally understand what you're going through. When you and Harry dated awhile back I felt so left out…not part of the circle anymore. I can see how you feel this way with Harry and I getting married…you feel like we are going to leave you out. Don't worry Hermione, you will find someone soon, and even if you don't we will still be your friends. " His smile faded quickly from his face when he looked at the torn up emotions of Hermione. 

" Oh…so you will still be my friends even though Im alone? Is that what your trying to say? That even though I don't have a love life I will be lucky enough to have you guys as friends…Sometimes I don't understand the male species! " Hermione stormed out of the room. 

" Hermione? " Ron chased after, " What's wrong? " 

" It seems as though you have found the wrong words to say! It must be a male Weasley gene! " Turning around again she huffed away. 

' I cant believe Ron would say that….or think that…or dream that! ' Hermione thought as she stormed away from his office. 

' But what if his dream was a premonition…he did say that Parvati didn't work out all the kinks…what if Ron was seeing me with George?! ' 

Hermione stopped, and thought about the possibility. Then without looking back at Ron she headed back to her office. There was going to be a major conversation with him sooner or later, and Hermione hoped for the sooner rather than the later. 

Ron scratched his head and continued to stand by the office door. " What do you mean a male Weasley gene? " he called after her. 

Special Thanks:

JoeBob1379: I know, Im an evil cliff hanger witch! Im sorry! I cant help it sometimes. Im glad I answered your questions! Thanks for your review. ( Both of them!!) 

Sneezy Mouse: Hey rambling is cool…especially when you are right. I know a total cliché soap turn out but oh well…it fit the story! Besides George got to say some cool mean lines to Hermione. If Ginny had seen them he wouldn't have been able to fight with her afterwards. 

Cinnamon: Well I hope you got your answer. Thanks for reviewing!!

SweetGinny: Yeah I think Hermione should have loosened up as well ( I would have gone for it!!) Thank you for your _SWEET _review!

JAMTillDawn: Ahh yes you are a loyal…and I thank you for your wonderful review. So many things are going to be happening soon! Hermione should prepare herself! Again Thanks for your wonderful review!

Faith McKay: I know FFN is slow sometimes, but I hope you got to read chapter 8! Thanks for the review. 

Digi-rain: Like I said, Im the evil cliffhanger witch. Seriously I bet before this story is done there will be huge cliffhangers that make this one look like nothing! Thank you for your kind words! 

When you finish reading this please click on the box and review for me! I like writing these little notes at the end! If you feel compelled to flame go ahead. But be warned, I have obtained the 5th Harry Potter book and have soaked it in gasoline…flame if you dare…mwahahahaha! 


	10. I Finally Saw The Light

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

****

Summary: Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

****

Note: Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if its confusing but I think you will catch on. 

__

Chapter 10 ~ I Finally Saw The Light 

I thought a lot about Rons dream that day, and the next day and the day after that. It had become a part of my waking soul, all I could think about was if George and I should try and be together…and it had completely occupied my entire life. It was funny too because George hadn't spoken to me since that night, almost a week had passed and no owl tapped at my window. But I couldn't get him off my mind…it had gotten so bad I botched up a file at the Ministry…yes I Hermione Granger made a mistake. Emily noticed my lack of concentration and suggested I take the next week off to sort out my head. And that's what I did…I sat around the apartment and thought about George. Should we try and work through it…should we just forget it? It was confusing and frustrating all at the same time. The real reason I wanted to keep it a secret was because I was sacred of commitment…I didn't want my heart to be broken if I could avoid it… but finally I came to my senses. I shouldn't try to make everyone happy…I should be happy for me…and only me, and I would never know what it felt like to be committed if I didn't even give it a chance. That day a bright light flashed in my eyes…and for the first time I finally admitted to myself that I loved George…I wanted to be with him, I wanted the entire world to know…and he had the right to know it.

" Morning Ginny. " Hermione smiled as she stepped out of her room. " I cant stay for breakfast this morning, I have something very important to do. " slinging her bag over her shoulder she headed for the door. 

" Hermione, I haven't seen you this happy in almost a week! " Ginny put down the frying pan and followed her to the door. " Tell me what this sudden mood change is all about…" she smirked and leaned against the doorframe. 

" Well actually if things go well today, I'll be able to tell you as soon as I get home. " Hermione grinned and stepped out of the apartment. 

" Oh Hermione! You're going to keep me in suspense all day? " Ginny whined, and stomped her foot on the ground. 

" You bet! " she smirked and turned to walk away. She heard the door close behind her with a final loud huff from Ginny and then a huge clatter from behind the door. 

" Rusty!!! My breakfast!! " Ginny screamed loud enough for Hermione to hear her down the block. 

Hermione smiled excitedly as she walked down the street towards Diagon Alley. Her stomach flipped with a bit of nervousness, but she knew that once it was off of her chest every thing would be fine. Or at least she hoped. Pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders she sighed. The seasons were passing so quickly, and before she knew it the holidays would be upon her. The holidays were her favorite time of the year. Everyone was cheery and pleasant and it made her heart warm with the holiday spirit. 

Diagon Alley was rather quiet when she finally entered town. A few random customers wandered the streets stopping to talk or looking at the elaborate window displays. Hermione walked passed each one of them and turned the corner. The sign for the shop still wasn't up, after all the twins hadn't even picked a name yet. There was a light on in the front window and Hermione took a deep breath. There was no turning back now…and with all of her confidence in place she pushed the front door open. 

" Sorry were closed. " said a voice from the back room. It was George's voice; she knew it right away. Her voice caught in her throat and she remained silent. " Excuse me, but were closed. " George said again emerging from the back room. " Oh…" his voice trailed off as he looked at Hermione.

" Who is it George? " Fred called from the back. 

" No one…don't worry about it. " George replied, not taking his eyes off of her. " What are you doing here? " he asked, narrowing his eyes. 

" You haven't owled…I was wondering how you were? " she took a step closer and shook her head. " Actually that's a lie, I know your fine…I asked Ron the other day…what I really came here for was to… "

" Don't bother Hermione…I told you, I cant do this anymore, I cant hide things…." He dropped the box he was carrying on the floor, and walked towards her. 

" No George let me finish…" she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. " I was a complete git for not seeing it before, I guess my problem was…I guess it was more then ruining a friendship…I was scared, scared to death of committing my life to someone. I know it sounds silly but the thought terrified me. And then I thought about our argument, and became engulfed in my own pity…" 

" What are you trying to prove her Hermione…" George sighed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

" Im trying to tell you…" 

" Spit it out already! " he spat, growing impatient 

" Im trying to tell you Im falling in love with you, you twit!" She hollered back in retaliation

" Oh….well why didn't you say something? " he smirked

" Oh George, " shaking her head a small smile curled onto her face, " I don't care who knows about us anymore, I realized that if my friends aren't happy with what I want then they aren't my friends…and I want you George. I want you more and more with each passing second." She smiled 

" Ive been waiting for you to come to your senses. " he grinned and pulled her tight against him. Pressing his mouth down onto hers, they became lost inside each other's kiss. 

" Hey George where did you put- " Fred stopped short after exiting the backroom. " Um…did I miss a memo or something? When did…how long have…forget it… " Fred rolled his eyes and went back inside the backroom. " You know you're on the clock George….don't expect to be paid this week. " Fred called from the back. 

George pulled back away from Hermione and grinned. " It's worth it…" he smiled and began kissing her over and over again. 

~~~~

Hermione skipped home merrily after she left the shop. Her and George had made plans to inform everyone at the next family party. It was scary, but it was worth it. She wanted to show George how much she really did care. Upon approaching the apartment Hermione thought of the different ways to tell Ginny. 

' Shes a sensible girl, I mean shes dating Draco…she will understand. ' Hermione thought opening the front door.

" Hey Gin, Im home. " she called, closing the door behind her. 

" So….Tell me, what happened? Whats the big news you've been keeping from me? " Ginny ran into the sitting room excitedly. 

" Well everything went perfectly! " she sighed in a dreamy way. 

" Yes, and…" 

" And we have a date tomorrow night…" Hermione cooed with delight. 

" Oh, so it was about a guy! What else…" 

" Well, you have to promise not to be upset when I tell you who it is…" Hermione fidgeted with her hands. 

" Oh for Merlins sake just tell me! I need to know… I yearn to know…" she cried over dramatically. 

" All right his name is George….Weasley….Im dating your brother Gin…" Ginny stood there a moment and finally a smile came to her face. " Oh good Im glad it doesn't bother you…." Hermione sighed. 

Ginny looked at Hermione, gave a laugh and passed out on the floor. 

Special Thanks:

JamTillDawn: I really don't have the book, but if I did I definitely wouldn't burn it! 

Punk On A Leash: Thanks for your nice review…there is never too many exclamations!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sneezy Mouse: Im really glad you like this fic, I really love yours!! Its so good!

Gwen Potter: Your two reviews were both great! Much thanks to your sweet comments. 

Cinnamon: Sorry I couldn't update faster…Ive been really tied down with work. But I hope you liked this one!

Kirjava: Thanks for thinking my story was really really weird. Im a really really weird gal. 

JoeBob1379: Well hope I answered your questions in this chapter. Thanks for the review. 

Snufalufagus: Well I wrote more! 

Eve: Thanks for your review. Im glad you liked this story. 

Note: sorry it took me so long to get this out. Work was insane the past two weeks and I havent had time to type it up. However here it is, and I apologize for it being so lame. Anyway please review when your done, and if you would like to flame please make sure you send me some corndogs to roast over it. 

__


	11. A Wind Blown Affair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

**Summary: **Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

**Note: **Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if it's confusing but I think you will catch on. 

Chapter 11~ A Wind Blown Affair 

" Oh my word…Ginny! Ginny! " Hermione shook Ginny hard hoping that she hadn't hit her head on the floor. Ginny remained motionless, completely knocked out to everything around her. " I shouldn't have said anything….I knew this would happen." 

" You're a complete git…" Ginny moaned from the floor. Opening her eyes slowly she sat up and glared at Hermione. " I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner. " she shook her head and wobbled to her feet. 

" But Ginny let me just explain. " Hermione began, helping Ginny up 

" Hermione, I thought we were friends, and all this time you have been running around behind my back with…with my brother. That really stings Hermione. " She walked over to the couch and sat down. 

" But you see this is what I was afraid of, everyone being upset because Im seeing George, don't you understand any of it. " 

" I do, but I don't see why you couldn't tell me…I told you about Draco, I wasn't ashamed of who I was seeing, and I certainly wouldn't keep it from my best friend. " she said harshly. 

" Im sorry Ginny, I should have told you sooner…I was just so scared of everyone reactions, afraid they wouldn't approve of it. " Hermione sighed and sat down next to Ginny. 

" Hermione that's ridiculous! Why wouldn't we approve of it, I mean your practically family…I mean I wouldn't have chosen George for you to date, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't approve of you. " She said sympathetically 

" So your not angry with me?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows. 

" No, not angry, just disappointed in you. " 

" You sound like my mother. " Hermione laughed. 

" Well you acted like a child…." Ginny grinned. " When are you going to tell Harry and Ron? " 

" I figure tomorrow would be good, we are all going to dinner at the Burrow right?" she asked as she adjusted herself on the couch. 

" Yeah…." An excited expression popped on her face. " My mum will be so happy for you two! Of course she always thought you would end up with Ron, but I she will be so excited. " Ginny's eyes gleamed. 

" I hope so, I hope no one takes it like you did…." Hermione laughed 

" Ron will probably scream like a girl…he gets moody when he's left out in the cold on information. He will assume you told everyone but him and make a huge deal about it." She laughed and looked over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. " I need to get ready, Draco is coming over soon to take me out. " standing from the couch she looked at Hermione. " Its good to see you smiling again Hermione…I hope George treats you right, cause if he doesn't it I might have to severely hurt him. " turning her back to Hermione she headed for her room. " Rusty! You beast, that's my new dress robe! " She yelled 

Hermione laughed and closed her eyes. It was scary to think that tomorrow she would tell the entire Weasley family how she felt about George, and their reactions scared her even more. A knock at the door startled her and she rose from the couch to answer it. Opening the door she looked at Draco with a genuine smile. 

" Hermione. " he said with a nod. " How are things going? " he pushed passed her and entered the house. 

" Fine…I told Ginny about George today." She smiled 

" Well that's good, now I don't have to keep it a secret anymore. " he sighed. 

" You knew!! " Ginny had emerged from the bedroom wearing a bathrobe " You knew and you didn't tell me? " her face became red with anger. " What other secrets are you hiding from me…both of you…" groaning in frustration she went back in her room and slammed the door. 

" I think that's my cue to leave you two alone…" Hermione sighed. " Sorry about that, its really all my fault. " she grabbed her heavy cloak. 

" Its ok really…I'll just work the old Malfoy charm on her and she wont be able to resist me. " he smirked. 

" Your disgusting…." She hissed. 

" Im a Malfoy…." He answered and headed for Ginny's room. 

Hermione shook her head and headed out the door into the night. The air was cold and damp and she wished she wasn't outside walking around. The roads were vacant; it seemed as though all life forms had disappeared. Shrugging it off she waltzed down the road humming to herself merrily. Losing track of time she realized it was getting rather late, but she wasn't in the mood to go home to Ginny and Malfoy. Instead she continued to walk toward Fred and George's apartment, it wasn't too far from where she was anyway. Shoving her hands into her pocket she shivered from the icy cold air. Her toes had begun to freeze and her fingertips were read with numbness. 

Turning onto a small street she walked up to a large building and pushed her way through the door. She wasn't sure which floor they were on but figured the desk person could help her a bit. 

" Excuse me sir? " she leaned over the desk at the front of the room. " Im looking for someone's room…a friend of mine. " 

The man turned around and smiled. " What's the name? " he asked opening up a large tattered book. 

" Weasley, Fred and or George. " she replied 

" Weasley eh? Hmm be careful with those two, they constantly set off little tricks here and there…that couch in the corner has caught fire three times in this past week! " The man sighed and flipped through the book. 

Hermione laughed to herself imagining the terrible tricks they had set off on these poor people. 

" All right Miss…they are on the 6th floor room 320. I'll give them a call and tell them your coming up. " 

" Oh no please, Id like it to be a surprise…they are good friends of mine. " she grinned 

" Sure Miss…whatever you say, but let Merlin have mercy on you if they try anything…" he chuckled and turned back to his work. 

Running up the six flights of stairs Hermione huffed and smiled. She was looking forward to seeing George, more now then ever. Approaching the door she took a breath and knocked softly. There was no answer so she knocked again. A muffled noise came from behind the door and Hermione pressed her ear against it. 

" Coming….hold on a second….." the door opened  to a disheveled Fred, followed by a disheveled Angelina. 

" Oh, Im sorry guys…I was looking for George. " she looked at the floor highly embarrassed. " I didn't mean to interrupt you guys….from anything…." She felt her cheeks burn with color. 

" George is here, he's with us…." Fred answered, trying to regain his breath. Hermione's head shot up quickly. 

" What? What do you mean he's with you….that's….oh my…" she felt her face blush even more. 

" Hermione? What are you doing here? " George popped up behind the two. 

" Im sorry…" she began, avoiding eye contact, " I'll just get going now…" 

" Hermione what's wrong? Why are you looking at us like we are going to bite you…" Fred asked

" Its just that…." She began 

" Fred while you guys sort things out Im going to go clean up the game we were playing…." Angelina smiled and turned around. 

" Game? " Hermione asked

" Yeah, the reason we look so windblown is from this cool game I found in town today. Here come inside. " Fred ushered Hermione inside. " You see there are to stable brooms. " He pointed them out. " And you and an opponent sit on them, and then you turn this device on. " Moving towards a rather large fan he clicked it on and allowed the wind to pick up greatly. " Then you see who can hang onto the broom the longest, its good for Quidditch practice. " 

Hermione felt a boulder lift from her chest. " Oh….see I thought….that you two…and George… " She blushed again. 

" Hermione Granger what were you thinking! " Fred asked in a shocked tone. " Get your mind out of the gutters…" he laughed and helped Angelina pick up the game. " We are going to go out for a few drinks. You two are welcome to join us if you like. " Fred asked fixing his clothes and hair. 

" No were fine, we are better off just staying in tonight. " George answered quickly 

Fred eyed them suspiciously and laughed. " Oh you want to get all disheveled the real way don't you. " he laughed 

Hermione blushed and looked away. " Fred…." 

" Its all right, we wont be back for a few hours….that gives you guys fifteen minutes and the rest of the time to kill…" he cracked up in laughter and grabbed Angelina's hand. " See you two later. " he smirked. 

" Sorry about that, " George apologized and sat down on the couch. 

" So…." Hermione began, clasping her hands firmly on her lap, " What do you want to do? " she looked around the room. 

" Well what do you want to do? " he asked fidgeting in his seat. 

Hermione remained silent for a moment and then grinned. " Get disheveled? " she suggested

" Don't mind if we do…." He answered quickly, grabbed her hand and headed back to his room. Hermione giggling the entire way. 

The next morning Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. George had his arms placed firmly around her waist. It was an amazing feeling, and she didn't want to leave this spot forever. Rolling over onto her side she looked at his peaceful face. How could she have run away from such an amazing man? Touching his cheek slightly with her hand she moved in closer to him. 

" Thank you…." She whispered. " Thank you for being you…" curling close to his chest she sighed and closed her eyes again falling back to sleep.  

George lay silently in the bed and smiled to himself. 

Special Thanks: 

Cinnamon: Yeah they finally got together….but now what will happen to them…dun dun dun? 

JoeBob1379: The party is in the next chapter, I thought we need a little fluff in this chapter. 

Elijahsbaby1981: Yeah she passed out, typical of Ginny…haha thanks for the review. 

Sneezy Mouse: I know Fred is so funny, haha thanks for reviewing. 

Gwen Potter: Well I hope this was posted soon enough. Thanks for keeping up with the story; your reviews are always appreciated. 

Alizee: Herm/George is one of my fav ships too!! Thanks!!

JAMTillDawn: I know, Ginny is so weird sometimes. HA thanks for the review! 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit…well…odd I think, anyway please review when you finish and if you feel it necessary then go ahead and flame. It doesn't bother me none, I need the sparks to light my fireplace. 


	12. Now You Know

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

**Summary: **Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

**Note: **Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if it's confusing but I think you will catch on. 

__

Chapter 12~  Now You Know 

So this is what it felt like to be in love. To be honest, I never felt anything like this in my entire life. It's funny when I think about it now, how completely stupid I had been, but everything was getting better by the second. I wondered how Ron and Harry would take the news. Perhaps they would be fine with it, after all they were my friends and they knew I wouldn't do anything that would hurt myself. Then again they both could be stubborn about a lot of things, which made me feel a bit sick. There was absolutely nothing wrong with George though. He was an amazing guy. So I didn't understand what they might find upsetting about the whole ordeal…but I still felt like something was going to happen. A pit had formed in my stomach, and it didn't make me feel any better. Dinner with the Weasley's was hours away and I could feel my heart thud nervously in my chest. I thought that it was going to explode before I even got the chance to tell anyone, but it didn't. Instead I remained completely healthy and capable of telling them. 

_Why was this so hard? Maybe it was because I have never felt so much for one person before. Of course I loved Ron and Harry…they were my best friends. The ones that I grew up with, but this was totally different. That day went by a bit too quickly for me, and soon I would face one of the hardest things of my life. Telling my best friend that I was in love…with his brother. _

" Are you ready to do this? " George asked as they walked to the front door of the Burrow. 

" Yes, more ready then I'll I ever be I guess. " Hermione sighed and adjusted her dress. 

" Everything will be fine…don't worry yourself. My mum is going to be overjoyed for us. " Smiling reassuringly he put his arm around Hermione and guided her into the house. 

There was lots of chattering coming from inside and Hermione felt her stomach tighten. This was it; there was no turning back. Entering the kitchen she smiled at Fred and Angelina. Molly rose from the table and gave her a huge hug. 

" Hello Hermione, its so good to see you again. It feels like old times when you would come spend the summer. Im glad we decided to gather everyone together more often. " 

" I know Mrs. Weasley, I agree. " Hermione smiled and sat down in a vacant chair. 

A few more voices sounded from the other room and soon Ron, Parvati, Harry and Lavender walked in. She smiled at them and looked over at George who gave her a reassuring grin. 

" It will be fine," he mouthed to her. 

She nodded, " Everyone…I kind of have an announcement to make. " she stood from the table and walked over to George. " You see recently…" but the front door opened again interrupting her. 

" Everyone I have splendid news! " Ginny waltzed in with Draco. " Draco and I have decided to get married. " 

The shock on everyone's face was apparent, and Hermione felt her stomach flop. 'Great …perfect timing Gin. ' She thought. 

" And…mum….your…your going to be a grandmother again. " Ginny beamed and rubbed her stomach lightly. 

" Your dead Malfoy! " George cried before lunging at him. 

" No stop please! " Ginny pleaded and stepped in front of Draco. " This is everything we had hoped for…and more. We thought that today would be the perfect opportunity to tell you all.  I don't like keeping secrets from friends and family. " She glared at Hermione. 

" Ginny…you're so young, I cant believe that you would rush into something like this. " Molly shook her head and sighed. " But if your serious….I…." she stopped and looked at Draco. " I wish you the best. " 

" Thanks mum! " Ginny smiled and looked around at the pale faces. " Oh come on guys its wonderful news, you should be happy for me. " she grinned and held Draco's hand in  hers.  

" I can't believe this. " Ron said softly " I really can't believe this…." 

" Well believe it…I mean you should all be happy for me…as well as Hermione, has she told you all yet?" Ginny looked around the table. 

Hermione felt her face grow red. George shook his head and sat down. 

" Hermione please don't tell me your pregnant too…." Harry began while shaking his head. 

" No…no it's not like that at all. " Hermione began softly. " Actually what I was going to say is that…." She took a deep breath and shot a look at Ginny. 

" You mean you didn't tell them yet? " Ginny asked

" No Gin, you kind of barged in here and ruined everything…" George shot back. 

" Can someone please fill us in here? " Ron asked, growing impatient. 

" Oh dear brother of mine, are you so dense…Hermione and George are dating…it's the newest news on the street. God where have you all been. " Fred rolled his eyes as Angelina slapped him lightly across the back of the head. " Ow! What was that for? "

" For being you…" She spat sarcastically. 

All eyes turned to Hermione who was shaking with nervousness. The silence in the air was killing her and she wished someone would speak. 

" Since when? " Ron gave her a puzzled look 

Sighing Hermione began. " For awhile now…I wanted to tell you all, but I wanted to keep it a secret…I didn't want to ruin any friendships or ruin something I was unsure about…." 

" Hermione this is wonderful! George oh…" Molly sprang from the table and embraced them both. " This is wonderful…." 

" Thanks mum, really, thank you…but could you let go of us, I can't really breathe." George managed to huff out as Molly hugged him. 

" Oh yes, dear me…" Taking a step away Molly smiled. " This is certainly wonderful, isn't it everyone? "

There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke. Hermione looked at each of their faces and sighed. This was exactly what she had been dreading. 

" Well it's a bit surprising " Harry began moving over to Hermione. Placing his hands on her shoulders he smiled. " But I couldn't be more happy for you Herm…I know George will take good care of you. " Smiling at her softly he pulled her in for a tight hug. 

" Thanks Harry, I knew you would understand. " she sighed and embraced him tighter. 

" I can't believe you didn't tell me. " Ron yelled from across the room. " After all we have been through, you didn't even tell me. " he stood there for a moment and glared at Hermione. " I thought you were supposed to be my best friend, I guess I was wrong. " Pausing for a moment he huffed and stormed out of the room. 

Pulling away from Harry, she looked down at the floor. " This is what I was nervous about, I didn't want anyone to get upset. " 

Parvati smiled sympathetically at Hermione, " He's a stubborn prat Hermione, you should know that…I'll talk to him. " she quickly followed after Ron, hollering a few things before her voice became distant. 

The kitchen remained quiet. Ginny stood there and looked over at Draco. George moved over to Hermione and placed his arm around her. Fred and Angelina gazed at each of them. It was very uncomfortable, and with a shake of her head Hermione turned and walked out the front door before anyone could stop her. 

The air was crisp as she fled from the house, and she fought hard with herself not to turn around and go back inside. It wasn't an option though, she had angered Ron, and she knew that he would hold it against her. It was ridiculous how immature he acted sometimes, and she wondered how in the world Parvati put up with it. Staring off into the distance she heard footsteps behind her. Without turning around she crossed her arms over her chest. 

" I don't want to talk George, this is ridiculous. " 

" Its me Hermione…." Ron began, taking a few more steps towards her. 

" What do you want? " she asked without facing him. 

" I want to know why you didn't tell me sooner? Why did you keep it a secret? " moving around her he looked into her face. 

She sighed and looked into his face. Her heart softened at the look of concern and sympathy in his eyes. " I was afraid Ron, afraid that if I made a huge deal out of this it would be ruined. I have never cared so much for one person before and it scared me. I thought that if I told you and the others everything would be ruined. " shaking her head lightly she closed her eyes. " I never meant for it to be a secret for so long, but I didn't want to ruin friendships…I guess I was wrong. " she felt the tears form in her eyes and quickly she blinked so he couldn't see them. 

" Mione…I, " he paused and took a deep breath, " Im sorry I blew up like that, I just worry about you, and I know my brother is a good guy and all…but I still worry about you. I guess I just want the best for you…and to me you and Harry were always the best. But I trust your opinion, and I trust my brother. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I saw it in his face when he looked at you. He truly loves you Mione, and Im…Im happy for you. I really am. " Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder. 

" That's all I wanted to hear…" smiling widely she hugged him. " This is all Ive ever wanted Ron, and Ive found it. Im so sure that this is it. " pulling away she grinned. 

" How did it all start? I mean Im quite curious about how you got together…" he asked; taking her hand and pulling her back towards the house. 

Blushing just a bit at the thought she shook her head. " You wouldn't believe me if I told you. " 

Furrowing his brow he thought, and finally his face lit up. " Ohh…I see. " chuckling slightly he squeezed her hand. " You don't need to tell me then…Id rather not know. " 

Opening the front door to the burrow Hermione smiled. This was it, everything was perfect. Nothing could change the way things were. Nothing at all. 

~~~~

The following morning Hermione awoke bright and early. There was an abundance of things to do, and she didn't even know where to begin. Stepping into the bathroom she looked in the mirror. Her face seemed a bit pale, but she figured it was from the lack of sleep. Peaking her head out of the door she smiled as George rolled to his side in the bed. Quickly she began to undress for the shower when she felt her head spin a bit. Bracing herself against the wall she took a deep breath. 

" That definitely wasn't normal " she thought; taking a step away from the wall. Looking back in the mirror her reflection began to tint green. " Wonderful…bloody wonderful. " Placing her hands down on the sink she took another breath. A funny feeling rose inside of her, and before she could sit down she felt herself fall to the floor. 

Sorry this took so long to get out. I have been really sick, and busy with some other things, but I updated!! Yay!! Anyway, instead of saying thanks individually I am just going to give a bit THANK YOU to everyone. I want to get this up quickly and thanking each of you is time consuming. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

When you finish here please review, and or flame me. Be warned, its winter now so I might actually enjoy a flame or two !! Thanks!


	13. The Test Read Positive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

**Summary: **Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

**Note: **Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if it's confusing but I think you will catch on. 

Chapter 13 ~  The Test Read Positive 

Moaning softly Hermione opened her eyes. Something cold and wet was rubbing up against her face and when she looked Rusty was curled against her nuzzling her face with his nose. Pushing herself up from the ground she grabbed her head, the pain from the fall was immense and she wasn't sure if anything was broken. Looking through the doorway she could still make out Georges figure asleep in the bed. 

" That's good, Im glad he slept through my fall…" Rolling her eyes she picked herself up and wobbled to the mirror. A bit of color had returned to her face but a dull pain resided in her stomach. " Oh gods…I don't feel very well…" Turning around she walked out of the bathroom and over to the bedside. Dropping down with a harsh plop she stuck her head between her legs and groaned. 

" Mione…you all right? " George murmured; rubbing his eyes as he slowly awoke. 

" Fine, just a bit uneasy…I don't feel very well. " she sighed and picked up her head. The room was spinning a bit and she lay down on her back. 

" You don't look well at all, do you want me to take you to the mediwitch today? We didn't have anything planned, so Id rather you get checked out before you get worse…" He sat up a bit and propped a pillow underneath him. 

" I…I'll be fine, I just need to lay down…." She moaned. Another queasy feeling rose in her stomach and she bolted up and ran to the bathroom. 

" Right Hermione, you expect me to believe that now when you're in there regurgitating everything we ate last night…we are going to the medi-witch today, no questions. " Rising from the bed George walked to the bathroom. 

" Im fine…honestly…" she spit through her teeth. 

" Get ready, we will leave in a hour. " Turning from the bathroom he yelped as Rusty jumped onto his back. " Rusty, unless you want me to take you to the vet I suggest you get off right now.." With a soft whimper Rusty obeyed and ran from the room yelping in fright. 

George held tightly onto Hermiones shoulders as he guided her into the mediwitch office. It was a Sunday, so the office was empty. Hermione grimaced at the smell that invaded her nose. She hated the doctor, and the smell of the office only made the matter worse. Sitting down on the plush couch George walked over to the front desk. 

" Excuse me, we have an appointment to see Madame Mulcavey. " he smiled at the young girl behind the desk as she checked her book. 

" Yes, for Miss Hermione Granger correct? " she asked; her finger pointing to a spot in the book. 

" Yes, that's us. " he replied looking over his shoulder at Hermione. 

" Ms. Mulcavey will be with you momentarily. " she smiled back at George and then turned back to her paper work. Shrugging a bit he went back to Hermione and sat down next to her on the soft couch. 

" She will be with us in a moment Mione. " George sighed and looked over at her. 

Hermione tried to smile but winced a bit at the pain that had formed in her stomach. Rubbing it lightly she took a deep breath and prayed that it would go away, but unfortunately it only worsened. Closing her eyes she tried to cover the throbbing cramps that had formed, but George could sense her uncomfortable state. 

" Mione, are you all right? " he asked; a look of concern plastered onto his face. 

Nodding slightly she opened her eyes. " Fine…a bit crampy, but fine…" she took another breath, and silently prayed that the doctor would be out soon. 

As though someone were reading her mind a small plump woman walked into the room and over to Hermione. She was a jolly looking woman with a few medical instruments hanging from her neck. Hermione tried to smile as she walked over, but the pain was too intense. 

" Ahh, you must be Miss Granger, Im Lydia Mulcavey, " she held out her hand for a shake but pulled it away when she saw Hermiones face. " Oh dear, you seem to be in a lot of pain, why don't you follow me into the examining room so we can begin. " Helping Hermione to her feet she turned to George, " Are you her husband? " she asked; holding firmly to Hermiones shoulder. 

" No, Im er- her boyfriend, and if its all right with you, I would like to be with her. " George felt his ears turn a bit red. 

" Is that ok with you Hermione dear, " Lydia asked. Hermione nodded slowly. " All right then, follow me if you will Mr…" 

" Weasley, George Weasley. " 

" All right Mr. Weasley…" guiding them both into the small examining room she helped Hermione up onto the cold table. George sat down on a chair in the corner and watched with worry.  " Now, Miss Granger, what seems to be hurting? " feeling around Hermiones stomach she noticed her wince in pain.  " Ahh the stomach? Is that right?" 

Hermione nodded and whispered. " It hurts so much, it feels like something is being ripped apart inside of me." 

Moving over to a large machine Lydia smiled. " We will have you figured out in no time dear. " Motioning for Hermione to lie back on the table she took out a small x-ray machine and placed it over Hermiones stomach. " Now don't move dear, Im going to take a few pictures of your stomach, and then Im going to send you in for a scan. " Hermione nodded and remained motionless as Lydia moved the machine over her stomach. Murmuring a few things to herself Lydia began jotting down things on a piece of parchment. Furrowing her eyebrows she looked down at Hermione. Grabbing a few instruments she took a few other tests and sighed.  " Now sit up slowly, and swing your legs carefully over the side of the table. 

Hermione listened and sat up in pain. Throwing her legs over the side of the table she looked over at George who looked as though he had faced Voldemort himself. She smiled a bit at him, hoping to ease his worry. 

" Im going to send you in for a quick scan of your stomach Hermione, and once that's done I will be able to tell you exactly what the problem is. " Helping Hermione off the table she guided her to a room across from the one they left. 

" I'll be waiting right here Mione, don't worry…" George whispered as she walked passed him. 

Entering the room Hermione swallowed hard as she looked at the large contraption in the center of the room. " Don't worry dear, it doesn't hurt at all. Just lay back on this…." She helped her up onto the table, " And lay back. And for the next twenty minutes don't move a muscle. I will be behind the viewing screen if you absolutely need me to stop. " Smiling down at Hermione, Lydia pressed a large red button. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the table move underneath the contraption. A million thoughts seeped into her head, and the most obvious one was something she dreaded. 

" Please don't let me be pregnant,…" she thought, keeping her eyes shut tightly. " Not now, Im not ready for this…."  The thoughts jumbled a bit in her head and she sighed. Soon she felt the table moving again and when she opened her eyes Lydia was standing next to her. 

" Miss Granger, Im going to help you back to the other room where I ask you to wait with Mr. Weasley. Im going to check over these two tests again before I give you my final diagnosis. " Pulling Hermione to her feet she guided her back across the hall and into the first room. George still remained in the same chair now completely pale. 

" So, is she all right? What's the problem? " He asked jumping quickly to his feet. 

" I want to check the tests again before I make a diagnosis Mr. Weasley, please remain calm and take your seat. I will be back momentarily." With a soft smile she left. 

Hermione shuffled over to the table and sat back down. She remained silent, unsure of exactly what to say. Her nerves were frazzled and her mind was swimming with numerous amounts of thoughts. 

" Everything will be fine Mione, you'll see…" he said; trying desperately to reassure her. 

" I hope so…" was all she managed to say back. 

The silence in the room went on for what seemed like forever, and finally when Hermione thought she might die of a breakdown the door opened and Lydia walked back inside with many papers. Moving across to the long wooden counter she placed the papers down and turned to Hermione. 

" Hermione, after examining the test results many times I have come to your diagnosis. " taking a deep breath Lydia reached for one of her papers. " You said you feel pain in your stomach, and the cramping has become unbearable, correct? " 

" Yes…" Hermione weakly replied. 

" And, Im concluding that you and Mr. Weasley here have been physically together, correct? " Blushing a bit Hermione nodded as a hollow pit formed in her stomach. " Did you ever experience any pain when you were together? " Lydia asked arching her eyebrow at Hermione. 

Shaking her head slightly she murmured. " No…" 

Lydia eyed the paper again and sighed. " Hermione dear, has there been any serious medical problems in your family? Any that you know of off hand? " 

" No Madame, why? " Hermione felt her heart beat faster in her chest.

" Is she pregnant doctor? Is this what's causing her stomach cramps…" George asked weakly from the corner. " That was the first thing that came to my mind…" Hermione watched George swallow a lump in his throat. 

" Unfortunately Mr. Weasley this seems to be a bit more serious…." Turning back to Hermione, Lydia shook her head lightly. " Hermione dear, your test results prove positive for ovarian cancer…Im terribly sorry dear, but I can assure you that we have found it in an early stage and the recovery rate when found is quite high. We just need to get a jump on it right away. I have already scheduled an appointment for you with the hospital. You will undergo a surgery to remove the tissue in which I have found…." Lydia continued to speak but Hermione felt her world spin in circles. 

Everything around her blurred into one giant mass. It just wasn't possible, she was healthy, there must have been some kind of mistake. Blinking hard she fought back tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. It was all to much to take in, the pain was throbbing, her life was hanging on threads, and the most she could do now was wait for surgery and pray. It was too much to handle, and as the pain rose fiercely in her stomach she passed out on the examining table. 

I bet none of you expected that…dun dun dun. What's in store for poor Hermione, I guess you will all have to check back soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What will happen now with George, will he stand by his love, or will he run in fear? Only I know mwahahaha. Thank you all for your kind reviews, and I hope this was updated quick enough for all of you! 

When your done reading this please review. Flames are accepted, and will be used to roast my chestnuts…hey it is the holidays after all !! 


	14. A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

**Summary: **Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

**Note: **Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if it's confusing but I think you will catch on. 

Chapter 14~  A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

So you all must be wondering how I would cope with this ordeal. To be honest, I felt as though my entire life had been shattered within seconds. I never expected anything like this to happen to me. Not now, not ever. Yet, I was completely wrong. Which is one word of advice I would like to give each of you. Don't ever assume that everything will turn out fine, life throws you insane obstacles, and you must find the strength to over come them. I wasn't sure how I would overcome this. I had my friends, I had family, but most of all I had George. My heart and soul cried out to him. I mean, this was hard for me to accept, but I imagine it must have been hard on him as well. 

_When I passed out on the table in the office I had a dream. A dream that showed Georges life if he stayed by my side. I for one did not know the outcome of my life, and there was George, at my bedside as I lay sick and dying. He was hurt, he was crying, and all I could do was lay there and try to reassure him that things would be fine. I died in that dream; I died and left him with a hollow heart. His expression as I slipped away is something that I don't think I will ever forget. He was grief stricken, and I felt sick by the sight. What was I to do? How was I supposed to let him be with me, when I wasn't even sure if I would live or die. To me that is something that I don't believe anyone should live with. I needed to sort things out, tell him exactly what I felt, and that was harder then any tragic news that I might have received. _

" Mione? Love? Are you awake? " Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes slowly. George sat beside her and smiled. " There you are…I took you home after you passed out. The doctor thought it would be best if you woke in a familiar atmosphere." 

Sitting up in the bed Hermione forced a weak smile to her lips. " George, Im sorry, Im so sorry that you have to deal with this…" 

" Hermione, I love you, so all of your problems and ordeals are now mine. I refuse to let you face them alone. " 

His smile was genuine and it broke her heart. She could see the obvious worry and concern in his face, and at that moment she felt like such a burden. This was wrong; he shouldn't have to deal with any of it. 

" George, I think we need to talk about this…" pushing her hair out of her eyes she wiped away a few tears that had formed. 

" Talk about what? " he arched his eyebrow curiously and adjusted himself on the bed. 

" George, I don't…I feel…" closing her eyes, she sighed. " I don't want you to have to deal with this. I don't think its fair to you…you have so much going for you, and I don't want to be the burden to hold you down. " 

" What are you talking about Mione, you are my life, you are everything to me…Im not going to leave you here to fight this yourself…your talking crazy, I just…" Hermione held her hand up and silenced him. 

" George, this isn't easy for me either, but I really don't have the strength or time to be concerned about you when my life is in jeopardy…" Her heart panged slightly as she spoke. " I think it would be better if we broke things off for awhile, at least until Im better…" 

" Hermione this is ludicrous, Im not going to let you push me away! " His eyes flashed with anger and sympathy. 

" Im serious George, I don't want you here anymore, I don't want you around. I have things to do, and people to tell. I need to inform work, and Ginny. I need to speak with Harry and Ron…I just can't tend to all of these things and then worry about you. " Her words were broken as she spoke. 

" I cant believe your saying this, after everything that happened, I cant believe your pushing me away…" he stood from the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, " I wont go Hermione, I refuse to let you go. " 

" Im not asking you to let me go…Im telling you…go…leave me here, I don't want to see you right now…" Laying back down she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Biting her tongue she forced herself not to cry. 

" Im not going to let you go so easily Mione, Im not going to let the one good thing in my life slip away…"

" George, please go…" she whispered. 

There was silence in the room, and before she could ask him again, the door to her room opened and closed with a loud thud. Lying there in her bed she sighed. It was the right thing to do, she did it for him. She loved him, and she didn't want to see him suffer in her illness. Tucking her knees to her chest she closed her eyes. The tears stinging her face. She had just pushed away the only man she had ever loved, and she did it for him…but why did she feel so incredibly hollow. 

So, I let him go. I pushed him out of my life so he could focus on his own. I didn't need him to worry about me, I would be fine. He had so much to live for, and I couldn't stand the thought of having him burdened with me. I did the right thing, I let him go. What is that saying? Its better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all? It was something along those lines, and I knew my choices had been right. Now, I had to face my friends, and I hoped they could understand what I had done, although I knew they wouldn't. 

" Hermione! " the door to Hermiones room burst open and Ginny frantically ran inside. " Mione, sweetie…Im so sorry…I cant…oh god…" Ginny sat at the edge of her bed. 

" Who told you? " Hermione opened her eyes and looked over at Ginny. 

" George, I just saw him leave and he told me, he told me everything….Hermione, why did you let him go? Why push him out when all he wants to do is help you? He loves you Mione…and this has killed him…" Ginny spoke softly.

Rolling onto her other side Hermione looked up at Ginny. " You don't understand Gin, I love him so much, but I cant stand to have him wasting his time over me. I couldn't do that to him, I couldn't be selfish and keep him to myself. I needed to let him go…it's the only way. " 

" Mione, " Ginny placed her hand on her slightly swollen stomach, " Your not going anywhere, you're going to live, and grow old, and damn it your going to be the godmother of my baby! We wont let anything happen to you! Even the doctor says you caught this early, you are a survivor…you didn't die when you faced Voldemort, and you wont die now! " Ginny's eyes were glazed with tears. 

" I know Gin, but who can be so sure of the future? No one knows for sure, and Im not going to be selfish and ruin peoples life's.  " 

" We love you Hermione, you couldn't possibly ruin any ones life, but by doing this your being stubborn, and I wont let this happen…your going to be with George, and your going to let him help you…you know that you want that, I can see it in your eyes. " 

" Gin, just let me be for awhile…I need to think. " 

" Fine, but don't think Im giving up on you, cause I wont, I'll be back to check on you later…" moving towards the door Ginny sighed. " Im going to owl Ron and Harry, let them know you need to speak with them. " 

Hermione began to retaliate but she stopped. Ginny was right, she did need to speak with them. Upon hearing the door close behind Ginny, Hermione sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Sauntering over to her closet, she pulled out fresh dress robes, and pulled them on. She pulled her hair back and fixed her makeup, she didn't want to look deathly ill for Harry and Ron. Moving towards her door, she sighed. 

The sitting room was quiet, and Hermione assumed that Ginny had left for the day. It wasn't until a loud clatter in the kitchen caught her attention did she realize she wasn't alone. 

" Rusty? What are you doing? " She groaned and headed towards the kitchen. Stopping abruptly she felt her eyes go wide. " What are you doing here? " 

Malfoy smirked and moved away from the stove. " Calm down Granger, I didn't break anything. Im waiting until Potter and Weasley get here…Ginny didn't want you to be alone in the house. " Pausing momentarily his smirk faded and for a moment Hermione could swear that concern was on his face. " How are you holding up? " 

" Fine, don't worry about it. " Hermione turned on her heel and headed for the large couch in the sitting room. 

" Don't be a prat Granger, I can see that you're hurting…do you need anything? " he followed her to the room and sat down in the adjacent armchair. 

" I need you to leave me alone…" she spat through gritted teeth. 

" Geez, don't get your robes in a knot, it was a sincere question…" he sighed and averted his gaze. " Gin says you broke things off with George, said you didn't want to burden him with your problems…is that right? " He leaned back in the chair and appraised her. 

" My choices are none of your concern Malfoy…" Hermione felt herself grow angry. 

" God Granger are you listening to yourself…Gin said that you didn't want to be selfish, that you didn't want to keep George away from living his life…don't you see that your still being selfish by keeping him out of it? " Hermione furrowed her eyebrow but he continued. " He wants to help you, he wants to be with you, and you are secluding yourself from him…you wont let him in…in my opinion that's more selfish then anything else. " 

" You have no idea what your getting at Malfoy…stay out of my business and I'll gladly stay out of yours…" 

" Fine Granger, " he rose to his feet and waltzed over and stuck his face inches from hers. " But let me tell you Granger, that being a stubborn arse will get you nowhere. You are loved by so many people, and your being entirely selfish…" 

" What are you getting at Malfoy? " she narrowed her eyes and stared intently back at him. 

" Im saying that you are a good person, that you make people laugh, feel happy, and you can even make them feel better about themselves. You are an amazing girl Hermione, and you need to realize that pushing all of us away is hurting us more then it is hurting you. " 

There was something about his eyes that caused Hermione to lean away from him. Something that she was frightened of, something that she had never seen Malfoy ever show. It was unusual, but it was there, and it was evident on his face. He cared about her, he truly did, and it made Hermione's heart skip a beat. 

" Say all you want Malfoy, Im not going to have other people be troubled over me…" 

He smirked softly and cupped her chin in his hand. " We will trouble over you no matter what…we always will, and you cant stop us from feeling what we feel…" 

Her voice dropped to a barely audible. " Mal- Draco, what…what are you getting at…" the palms of her hands became sweaty. What in the world was he getting at, and why did she feel like such a cheat. 

" Granger…I…I…back in school…7th year, I…." He averted his eyes from her. " I never should have felt anything, and I certainly shouldn't be feeling anything now, but I can't help but think of what I felt when- " 

A pop sounded behind them and Hermione felt her fingers go numb. It wasn't a position she would have liked to be caught in. Draco holding her chin in his hand, their faces barely inches from each other. It would surely give off the wrong impression. 

" Hermione!? Draco!? What in the world? " They both snapped back from each other and Hermione lowered her head in embarrassment. 

" Its not what it looks like, I swear…." Hermione flickered her eyes to Draco quickly and he lowered his head with a sigh. 

Harry stood there with his arms crossed and a look of sheer anger planted heavily on his face. 

Note: Well, I hope all of you are wondering what Draco was going to tell her! Mwahaha Im so evil. However I promise that you will find out what he was going to say. Don't forget Im a master of surprise so it might not be what your thinking!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please once your finished leave a review. Or if you feel compelled to do so leave a flame, I could use it to make a bonfire… there is nothing I enjoy more then a good bonfire in the winter. 

Oh, and if you have the time, and you enjoy fics that involve George Weasley, then please check out my new Alicia Spinnet and George fic. (There Comes A Time)  I cant really even describe it, but let me assure you that it is so completely different from every other Alicia/George fic. In fact I bet I blow some of your tops with the story line! ((sorry, but I had to plug my new story, Im really proud of this one)) Thanks for all your reviews!!!! I love you guys sooooo much!!!!


	15. A Rose is but A Rose

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

****

Summary: Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

****

Note: Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if it's confusing but I think you will catch on. 

Chapter 15 ~ A Rose is but A Rose 

Hermione hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should allow Draco to speak or jump in and explain herself. Harry's face was livid, and she couldn't recall the last time she had seen him so angry. Pushing herself to her feet Hermione stammered. How in the world was she going to explain what was going on when in reality she had absolutely no idea herself. Turning her attention to Draco she shot him a pleading look hoping that he would  
take the hint and begin to explain exactly why he had come to close to kissing her.  
  
"Harry, its really not what you think at all. " Draco began, retreating backwards towards the kitchen. "I was trying to convince Granger that she wasn't thinking clearly about the whole situation. "  
  
Harry unfolded his arms from his chest and glanced suspiciously at Draco. " What situation? "  
  
Draco paused in his steps and turned back to Hermione. "You didnt tell anyone yet? No one knows? " With that he shook his head and sighed. "Listen Granger for what its worth, I wasn't going to kiss you, or tell you that I loved you or anything. In fact the only thing that I was going to say was that in our final year of school I realized how much I admired you. You were the most intelligent person in our class, and despite all the times I  
harassed you, you kept pushing further into success. That takes a lot of strength Hermione, and if you can push past all those years that I constantly belittled you, then Im more then positive that you can make it through this...without pushing your happiness aside. " Without another word he entered the kitchen and continued with the food he was preparing.  
  
Harry arched his eyebrow at Draco, words caught heavily in his mouth. " what is his talking about Hermione? "  
  
" I really should wait for Ron to get here, but I cant wait any longer....Harry..." Closing her eyes briefly she sighed. " It really isn't easy trying to explain everything that had happened yesterday, but I'll cut straight to the point...."

Dropping her gaze slightly, Hermione swallowed hard. Her fingers were numb, and her heart thumped heavily in her chest. 

"Hermione, just tell me. Im here for you no matter what. " Harry smiled and took a few steps closer to her. 

"Harry, Im-Im Harry I have cancer…and I broke things off with George, and Im probably going to die, Im a mess and Im scared and I don't know what Im going to do. " Hermione shook furiously, her entire body convulsing into sheer hysterics. 

Harry blinked hard, unsure how to react to the news of his best friend having a such a serious illness. Taking a few more steps to her, he reached out and engulfed her in his arms, lightly stroking her hair. 

" Hey, Herm…everything will be fine. You're strong and you have so much support behind you. I just- I just don't understand why or how you could break up with George. I mean, I figured you would want his support the most. " 

Hermione sighed and stepped away from Harry, her head dizzy from her intense emotions. " I don't want to ruin his life Harry, I don't want him to feel obligated to be with me, when most likely I wont life to see next year. " 

Dropping to the couch she choked back on her tears. A clatter from the kitchen broke their attention as Draco screamed.

"Get this bloody thing out of here!" 

A growl of some sort sounded, and Rusty sprang quickly into the room, cowering behind Harry. Draco entered the sitting room with a smug expression. 

"Guess he didn't like the idea of me turning him into a stew…." Draco smirked and headed back inside, leaving Hermione and Harry with very confused expressions. 

Shaking his head slightly, Harry moved over and sat down next to her. " Mione, you need to think about this, you need to decide if the one amazing love of your life is worth losing because your scared. Don't sell yourself short of anything, your Hermione, you're strong, and you will get through this. I need you, Ron needs you…and for Merlins sake George needs you. "

"I know Harry, and believe me it wasn't easy to turn around and tell him to leave…but its what I had to do, and I am going to stick to it. " Standing from the couch she moved over to the door of her room. Putting her hand on the doorknob she sighed and glanced quickly over her shoulder. " If Ron comes by, let him know about everything…I- I just cant bare to tell this story again…especially to his brother…" Pushing the door open she stepped inside and closed the door. 

Moving over to her bed she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber, hoping that when she opened her eyes again her life would be back to normal, and George would be lying next to her; as though it was some awful nightmare that she had just endured. 

__

I had every right to be scared out of my mind, and I wasn't going to lie about it. I didn't want to die, I had so much left to live for, and I felt as though I hadn't accomplished anything . So perhaps I was being selfish, perhaps most of you think Im completely insane for doing what I did, but the thing is, most of you people are nothing like me. I have always been on my own, and to have someone try and support me through something like this…well, it just didn't seem like the right thing to do. But god did I love him. I loved him more then I have loved anything in my entire life…but the saying goes: "Its better to have loved and lost, then to ever have loved at all." 

"Hermione?" Emily rushed up to Hermione as soon as she pushed though the office door. "Oh honey I heard everything. How are you? Would you like a butterbeer? Some Fire Whiskey? How about a foot massage, you tell me and I'll do anything…" Emily smiled genuinely.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the sight. After all it wasn't everyday that Emily actually did something sincere. Pushing by Emily, Hermione sat down in her large office chair. 

"No Emily, Im fine, but thanks for your concern." 

Placing her things away, she began sifting through the many papers piled on her desk. The work was piled high and she groaned at the thought of finishing it before the day was through. There was a soft tapping at the window and both Hermione and Emily turned to take a look. A brown and white owl, flapped happily outside, a red rose tucked tightly in its beak. Emily grinned and opened the window as Hermione went back to work. 

"Herm, its for you…from George…isn't that cute." Emily cooed and placed the rose on Hermiones desk. 

"Oh yeah, its adorable…Im dying…" she murmured sarcastically, taking a group of papers and filing them away. 

"Listen, just because your all sour about your stupidity doesn't mean you cant take it all back. I know George would understand that you were just being an idiot. " Emily nodded as she said this which caused Hermione to chuckle lightly. 

"You are relentless….but for the hundredth time, we broke up and that is that. Stop pressuring me to do something that I don't want to do. " Hermione picked up the rose and opened on of her drawers. There was a thunderous rising in the room, and Hermione gasped loudly as the rose began to shake violently in her hand. Dropping it to the floor, they both covered their ears at the piercing sound escaping from the rose.

"Whats it doing?" Emily shouted.

"What?" Hermione called out, her hands pressed firmly over her ears. 

The noise grew louder, until it abruptly stopped, now chiming softly as a beautiful voice filled the room. 

" Here I go again,

Trying to find the words I want to send

But fumbling to find them all the same.

And Im so lost here without you

Walking in circles trying to find you

Cant you see what you have done to me? 

Come back home

So I can love you now forever.

I cant stand to live another day alone

Its so dark here in my head 

And I fear that I am dead 

If I have to spend another moment without you

Come back home…to me…

I love you. " 

The soft singing died slowly and Hermione stared at the rose in complete awe. Emily stood from her seat and picked up the rose from the floor. Her mouth dropped open slightly, a few slurred noises coming from her mouth. 

"W-I-eh-….. WOW! Hermione, nothing says I love you more then a singing flower! How can you deny this amazing boy from your life? " Emily grasped the rose and handed it to Hermione. 

Hermione took it from Emily's hand and studied it for a moment. Her heart ached with emotion that yearned to run to George. She wanted so badly to feel him in her arms, believe that everything would be alright, but it couldn't be like that. Not when she was destined to die. Taking the rose she opened the window in the office and glanced down at the people bellow her. Her arm trembling slightly she brought the rose up to her nose and gave it a quick smell.. Closing her eyes she sighed, her words strained from her lips.

"A rose is nothing but a rose….." she lifted her arm out the window and let the rose gracefully fall from her fingertips. 

Note: YAY Im back! Thanks so much for continuing to leave reviews. Im terribly sorry for not updating sooner, Ive just been tied down with so many things. First my computer crashed, then I was sick…the list just goes on and on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review when your done. Or leave a flame. I have had about 3 million inches of snow here, and I would appreciate some fire to melt it all away. Love you guys, and thanks. 


	16. When All Seemed Right

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

  
**Summary: **Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

  
**Note: **Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if its confusing but I think you will catch on. 

  


Chapter 16 ~ When All Seemed Right 

Harry knocked furiously on Hermiones bedroom door. It was about nine in the morning and today was the day she was to go in for her operation. It had been a rough few months, Hermione had given Harry a hard time about helping out but once she realized how hard it would be to bare the weight alone she reluctantly gave in. At first George asked Harry if he could help as well, but when Harry suggested it to Hermione she quickly turned down the idea. He knew she still loved him, and he still didn't understand why she wouldn't let him in. George cared deeply for her, and Harry felt a twinge in his heart as he thought about it. Hermione had always been stubborn though. Even back in Hogwarts she always stuck to her guns which made some situations hard. He knocked again, this time a bit harder in hopes that she would answer him. 

"Mione, are you awake? Today's the big day. Come on out, we need to get going." Harry pressed his ear against the door and listened. 

There was a rustle of movement inside and he smiled to himself. He knew that the procedure would go smoothly but Hermione had other thoughts. She was terrified of dying, and although she would never admit it, he could always see the look of concern that creased her face. Another movement in the room caused Harry to step away from the door and a few moments later Hermione emerged. Her face had grown thinner over the last month and her eyes were dark from the lack of sleep. 

"Hey Harry, sorry it took me so long. I overslept this morning and I barely finished getting ready before you got here. " she smiled weakly at him and he took her hand. 

"Its alright Herm, but we really need to get going. " He watched as she grabbed an over night bag and a few other possessions. The doctor had informed her that she would remain in the hospital for a least a week. " Ginny said she would meet us at the hospital, she had a doctors appointment for the baby, and couldn't reschedule. " 

" Its quite alright Harry, in fact Id rather there be less excitement about this ordeal. I'm very nervous, and with a large crowd of people I'm afraid it will only make me more nervous." They headed for the door and Harry turned the knob. 

" Everything will be fine Herm. You just wait and see. Today will be the end to all of this, and you will finally be able to get back on track." 

Hermione just smiled and stepped out of the apartment. Harry was sincere with his words and she knew that he really did believe that everything would be ok today. Yet something in the pit of her stomach told her it wouldn't be. Something was telling her that today everything was going to turn black. 

__

Ok, so I wanted to be optimistic about everything, but honestly I couldn't. I felt as though my entire life was resting in the hands of fate. I didn't like that idea. Basically because fate was so unpredictable. Was fate going to grant me life and let me be cured, or was it going to be cruel and let me die? My heart raced as Harry and I made our way to the hospital. I wanted to turn and run away from it all. Forget about everything and just let the disease take its course. Yet something held me back, something made me continue walking into the hospital. I regretted it fully as I saw all the familiar faces set before me. Everyone had come out for my surgery. The Weasleys, Emily, even Draco, but my heart sank the slightest as I looked between the faces. George didn't come. 

" Thank you all for coming." Hermione smiled lightly and exchanged a hug with Emily. 

" Its not a problem Hermione, we are all here for you." He pulled away and grinned. 

" Yeah, I can see that. " The tone of her voice dripped with the slightest disappointment. She exchanged a few more hugs with everyone. Even Lavender had appeared for the occasion. Fred stepped away from Angelina for a moment and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. He leaned in close to her ear and spoke softly under his breath. 

"He wanted to come but figured it would only upset you. He told me to give you his love and he will speak with you soon. " He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She was unaware of the small tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. 

"Thanks Fred. " There was an awkward silence in between them and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the nurse entered the waiting room. 

"Ms. Granger, we are ready for you now. " She held the door open and waited for Hermione to join her. 

Hermione turned and smiled at her friends, her family. She felt her stomach begin to flop, but she forced a strong smile to her lips. " I'll see you all in a few hours." 

Turning quickly she headed for the door. Her hands became sweaty with nervousness, and she smiled politely at the nurse. 

"Wait!" A voice sounded from behind her. 

'_He came' _she thought and whirled around. Her eyes flickered through the group and she saw Ron running towards her. It wasn't George, and with that she began to cry lightly. 

"Hey Herm, oh geez I'm sorry. " He pulled her in and ran his hand through her hair. " I'm sorry I'm late, but Parvati made me attend some wedding expo that lasted far to long. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." His voice was gentle and reassuring, but Hermione couldn't control the tears that were falling down her cheeks. 

"It's not your fault Ron, I'm just glad you're here. " She pulled out of his embrace and wiped at her eyes. 

" I'm always here for you Mione, always. " He kissed her lightly on the cheek and stepped back. " Now you go in there and come back soon. We will be waiting for you. " 

She chuckled a bit at his innocence. Something she had always loved about Ron. Despite all of his stubbornness, he always made her feel that everything would be alright. With one last glance at everyone she turned and headed through the doors. 

A few blocks over in their Shop, George Weasley sat with his face in his hands. 

Hermione laid back on the operating bed, the bright lights burning her eyes causing her to squint up at the doctors. She watched as the moved about her, setting up the room for the long operation ahead of them. One o f the nurses, Janice Monahan, stood over Hermione with a smile. 

"I am going to administer the anesthesia, this will keep you out for the length of the operation. " 

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath as Janice placed the mask over her face. She breathed slowly, allowing the gas to fill her lungs. The lights above her began to swirl slowly, and she felt the needed to giggle. Her mind became hazy and soon she found her eyes become heavy. It wasn't long before she felt her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. 

"Hermione?" a voice echoed softly in her ear. "Hermione?" It came again, a bit closer this time, and she tossed in her sleep. "Hermione? " 

Opening her eyes she felt a grogginess arise inside of her head. "Hmm?" She squinted, and tried to focus on the faces in front of her. Harry's face beamed as she looked up at him. "What's going on Harry? Why are you in the operating room?" 

"Mione, the operation is over. Your fine, everything went fine. You've been sleeping for a few hours now. " He smiled again and sat back down in a chair next to her bed. " The doctor said you will probably be sore for awhile, but everything went well. He was able to remove all of the cancerous cells and soon you will be as good as new, just like I said you would be." 

Hermione took in his words and grinned. " Did everyone go home already? I would have liked to see everyone. " She tried to sit up, but winced as a pain rose dully in her lower abdomen. 

" Everyone left a few hours ago. Ron said he would be back shortly, but he hasn't returned yet. " Harry furrowed his brow and ran his fingers though his hair. "I'm sure he will be here soon. " 

" I hope so, I really want to see him. " Hermione closed her eyes briefly. It felt as though the world had been lifted from her shoulders. She was going to live, she had survived. Everything was perfect. 

The door to her room burst open and created a loud crash. Ron stood in the frame of the door with a frantic expression. Hermione's eyes snapped open and just by the look on his face her heart stopped beating for a moment. He glanced at Harry and then to Hermione, the words catching slightly in his throat as he spoke. 

"There's been an accident…he's in critical condition…" 

Harry's eyes grew wide and he stood quickly from his seat. "Who Ron?" 

Hermione swallowed hard. Her body had begun to shake and she took another deep breath to keep herself calm. She watched Ron as he stood there. An eerie silence surrounding them. His voice cracked again and it was obvious that the nature of the accident was quite serious. 

"George…" 

__

My heart had stopped beating at that moment. I tried to gasp for breath but I only managed to choke a bit. It couldn't be true, I t just wasn't possible. George had to be alright. I had so much to apologize for, so much left to tell him. I closed my eyes after Ron spoke his name. I closed them in hopes that I would wake up and realize this was all a dream. But when I opened my eyes, he was still there. The same expression painted on his face. I had never felt so emotionally torn in my entire life. I was a fool. I had been loved so dearly by another, and I had to ruin it with my stubborn foolishness. Thoughts began to spin rapidly in my head. What if George was seriously injured? Or worse, what if he didn't make it through? The images of our time together haunted my brain as I lay helpless in my hospital bed. Harry and Ron desperately tried to wake me from the trance in which I had fallen. It was useless. I had made the biggest mistake of my life, and now I might never have the chance to right the wrong. At that moment, despite my successful operation, I felt like I had lost everything. I felt trapped inside a blackness in which I couldn't escape. I felt dead. 

Note: This fic is nearing the end, and I really must thank you all again for your kind reviews. It really means a lot when your story is acknowledged. So from the bottom of my heart I thank you. Now please leave a review, or a flame. Just be reminded that I own a magic mirror that reflects flames and throws them back at the person who threw them. 


	17. A Moonlight Kiss

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

  
**Summary: **Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

  
**Note: **Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if its confusing but I think you will catch on. 

  


Chapter 17 ~ A Moonlight Kiss 

Hermione bolted up in her bed and groaned at the pain that arose in her torso. Her heart was beating furiously as she stared at Ron. At first her mouth spit out incoherent words and her face was contorted into an unreadable expression. 

"Ron! What happened to George? Is he alright? " Her eyes flickered with intense emotion; Harry quickly took her hand and giving it a light squeeze. 

"Hermione take a breath, Im sure everything is fine. " Harry turned his face towards Ron, " Right Ron, everythings ok?" 

Ron stood there blankly. He mouth twitched slightly and he shook his head. " Im afraid its quite serious…He-" His words choked in his throat " He was at the shop this afternoon, and there was a scuffle right outside Knockturn Alley. Some old batty witch was throwing curses off like crazy…one hit the building, and it collapsed. George was inside. But hes going to be alright Hermione, the doctors say he will be just fine. " 

"No!" Hermione threw the blankets from her bed and quickly swing her legs over the side. The pain surged through her and she grabbed Harry for support. 

"Hermione no, get back in bed. " Harry ushered her back to the bedside but she fought against him. 

"Harry I need to see him, I need to apologize…I love him Harry, and I'll die without him…" Her words were ragged as she spoke and her head became dizzy. 

"Mione you need to lie down. George will be fine. " Ron spoke with a waver in his voice killing the reassuring angle he was looking for. 

"Ron I need to see him now, please. " Easing back into the bed she felt a few tears sting her cheeks. 

"Just rest Hermione, rest and when you feel better we can talk then. " Harry sighed and sat back down in the chair. 

Hermione rubbed her stomach and moaned as the pain ran through her. Perhaps they were right. She did need to rest, and once she felt better she could go and see George. After all it wasn't as if he was going anywhere. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a restless sleep. 

__

The colors swirled in her head as she slept. She was standing in a large yard, the sunlight seeping through the large trees and creating beautiful images before her. She felt free as she moved about the yard, her heart bursting with a grand emotion. Tucking some of her hair behind her ears she kicked at a small rock. Wherever she was, she felt like it was heaven. 

"Hermione?" Turning around her smile grew as she stared back at George. Her feet carried her quickly across the yard and she engulfed him in her arms. She pecked at his mouth, causing a smirk to develop across his face. " I love when you do that." He grinned and picked her up in his arms. She studied the beauty of his face; a long scar gracing the left side of his jaw. They remained silent as they watched each other, the cool air blowing her hair around and wrapping her face lightly. 

"Mummy…mummy, James and William gave me some gross candy and now look at my tongue!" A small girl with bushy red hair ran towards them. " Mummy look…they tolded me it tasted good but whens I eaten it it made my tongue do this…" 

She stuck out her tongue and Hermione couldn't help grin as it flashed various colors in her mouth. George placed Hermione down and chuckled at the little girl. " Attica stick out your tongue again, Daddy will fix it." 

Hermione grinned as Attica pulled back a bit reluctantly. " Will it hurt me? " Her eyes were filled with so much innocence that Hermione couldn't help but wipe a few fallen tears from her eyes. 

"It wont hurt a bit love, now close your eyes and count to five." George chuckled again as she closed her eyes and quickly mumbled a charm to fix her tongue. 

" One…two…four…three…five…all done? " she partially opened her left eye and furrowed her brow. 

"All done sweetheart. " Hermione scooped her up in her arms and watched as George turned towards the bushes.

" James, William…both of you front and center. " He crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently. 

Two small red heads poked up from the bushes and slowly made their way across the yard. The both wore identical outfits and matching smirks. 

" William begged me to do it dad, he said he would beat me up if I didn't do it!" James ran forward pointing frantically at his brother. 

" No way liar! He told me that he was going to do it, and I tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen to me! " William ran up beside him and shoved him harshly. 

"Boys please!" Hermione giggled and set down Attica. "Apologize to your sister." 

They both kicked at the ground, looking up every now and then to the tear stained face of their sister. " We are sorry Atti, we wont be mean anymore. Want to go play on the Spider Web* with us? " James arched his eyebrow and looked over at his sister. 

She was quiet as she looked at them both, and then finally she shrugged. " Ok. " She ran off across the yard towards the Spider Web; the knowledge of the recent fight slipping from her mind. 

James looked over at William with an evil smirk. " If only she knew we put real spiders on the spider web this time. " They laughed to themselves and ran off after her. 

Hermione looked over at George and shook her head. The twins were a spitting replica of him and Atti was exactly like her. It made her smile and she leaned over and kissed him again. 

"Did I mention how I loved when you do that. " He grinned and pulled her in closer, his lips capturing hers. 

Hermione awoke with a startle. She had been dreaming so peacefully, and she cursed to herself for waking so soon. Harry was dead asleep in the chair next to her, and the lack of light told her that it was late. A few moonbeams danced into through the windows and she took a breath. Her dream had unfolded so much for her. George meant the world to her, and she regretted every moment spent apart from him. Why did she do this to herself, well she never really knew, but she had time to save it. The dream was a sign. They were meant to be together, and she needed to tell him that. She needed him in her life again, and no accident or operation was going to stop her anymore. No longer was she going to live without him. 

Slowly she maneuvered her way out of the blankets and off the bed. Quietly she moved about the room, grabbing her robe and a pair of warm plush slippers. Slipping out of her room she groaned. Her side was beginning to burn with pain, but she pressed herself further on. She needed to get to George. The hallways were vacant at this time of night, and she breathed a sigh of relief. The only problem that struck her, was not knowing where he was located. 

"Bloody hell." she spat to herself. 

"Watch it Granger, with a mouth like that you might scare off the medi-witches. " Turning around she smirked at Draco. She should have known he would be lurking around, it seemed like he was always there when she needed help. God cursed her by making him her helper. 

"Either help me to Georges room or sod off Malfoy." She held her side lightly and looked up and down the hallway. 

"Oh, so I see you've finally developed some sense inside that head of yours. Splendid Granger!" His voice echoed in the hallway and she swatted at him. 

"Shh…Harry is asleep, he doesn't know I left…and speaking of which, why are you still here?" Her eyebrow furrowed as she waited for his answer.

" Well if you must know, Ginny left her coat in Georges room. She was nagging me to come back and get it so I did. " He glared at her as she giggled. " Don't laugh at me Granger, at least I can admit to the love I possess. wasn't afraid to confess my love to Ginny, and its about time you get over yourself and tell George." 

His words struck her hard, and although she would have liked to hit him he was right. Her giggling faded and she looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

"Draco, please help me to Georges room. I need to speak to him." 

"Sure Granger although I don't know how good of a conversation it will be. Hes still unconscious. " Taking her lightly by the arm he lead her carefully down to Georges room. 

Bidding Draco a goodbye at the door she pushed into Georges room. She gasped at the sight before her. His face was badly bruised, and his body looked as though it had been hit by a brick wall. Then she remembered; he had been hit by a brick wall. Softly she shuffled over to the side of his bed and sat down in an empty chair. The pale moonlight peeked through the curtains and caressed his face with a surreal glow. She smiled down a him; her hand reaching up and touching the side of his face. 

"George love, if you can hear me give me a sign." She waited for him to acknowledge her, but frowned as he remained motionless on the bed. " Don't bother, everything I wish to say I know you can hear, I just know it. " Lifting his hand in hers she brushed her lips across his knuckles. " George you need to pull through this. Everyone here needs you…I need you. I was a fool to think that I could get by without you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for wasting so much time denying the special love that we held for one another. I regretted it every morning when I awoke and I regretted it until my dreams swept me away at nights. In those dreams I saw us together. We were so happy, so alive, and I wondered why I was allowing myself to stay away from you." Her voice shook momentarily, but with a quick swallow she continued, " I was afraid to hurt you. I didn't want to die and then leave you with a broken heart. I couldn't bare to see you hurt like that. It was stupid of me, and I'm truly sorry. George, I need you. I need you now more then I've ever needed anything. You need to pull through this, you need to wake up and look at me. I need to see your eyes when I tell you that I love you. Oh George, I love you so bloody much…please come back to me. " 

Her tears fell like a river from her eyes, and she carefully leaned over and grazed her lips softly against his. The moonlight covered them with a graceful beauty and seemed to mold them together as one being. For a moment she thought he moved beneath her, but she quickly brushed it aside. The moon beams were playing tricks on her. Shadows making her believe that George was moving with her. Yet, it was nothing but a moonlight kiss, and he would never remember it occurred. Her mouth trembled as it pulled back from his and she lightly laid her head down on his chest. The soft thud of his heart seemed to soothe her, and she let out a muffled cry as she lay there. There was a rustle of movement behind her, and she jerked back as something ran across the back of her head. Her eyes widened down at him; a weak smirk playing on his lips. 

"I love you too Hermione. " He coughed as she leaned down and kissed him again. The pain in her side feeling as though it were nothing compared to the emotions running through her. " Promise me, Hermione, promise me you wont leave me again. " 

Her eyes were welled with tears as she held him. " I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me always…" 

__

*Spider Web: Like a muggle trampoline. 

Note: Yay they are together again. Im so excited!! But don't go away just yet. There is one more chapter to conclude this Memoir, and Im sure it will be quite a winner. I apologize for the short chapter, but I wanted to get it out to all of you as quickly as I could. Thank you all in advance for the reviews. You know I love you guys!!! 

Also Id like to take the time for a shameless plug…*dodges fruits and various meats* I know, I know I hate plugging my own work, but its just something I did on the side. A one shot fic featuring Hermione and Draco. Its called _Through Crystal Tears_, and I ask for anyone whose interested to read and review for me. Thanks guys, I love you!!

So please leave a review, or a flame, but be advised that all flames are causing multiple forest fires to break out across the world. And only YOU can prevent forest fires! 


	18. Only the Beginning

  
  
  


****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot, JKR owns all of this, and yes I am extremely jealous. 

  
**Summary: **Hermione is given the advice to write a memoir. She reflects on her past telling us the story of what her life was like after the downfall of Voldemort. No longer a little girl, the woman of 24 tells us her story. How she hid from the world but at the same time found herself falling in love. Even if she denied it from the start. ~ A glimpse into the life of 24 year old Hermione Granger as she tackles the obstacles of friends, family, work, luck, mistakes, challenges, lessons and love. Prepare yourself, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into.

  
**Note: **Thank you in advance for taking the time out to read this. It's a work in progress, which basically means I have no idea how often I can post. But hopefully with your support I'll find the strength to get at least one chapter up per week. I hope you enjoy this story and please when you're done review. The beginning of the story is told in first person and then it changes when we get to the actual story. Sorry if its confusing but I think you will catch on. 

  


Chapter 18 ~ Only the Beginning 

__

So you all must think that it ended there. After that moment we lived our lives happily ever after. Actually things didn't turn out that way. No don't fret, we still remained together. In fact I think I fell deeper in love with George as the days passed by. But something inside of me was still missing. I sat and thought about it a lot when I was alone at the flat. Ginny had moved out with Draco, and her baby was due at any time. Harry and Ron spent most of their time planning for their wedding which would be held soon. Rusty had taken the liberty to sit with me on days I felt down like this. George just didn't understand. I loved him, I loved everything about him, but I also missed the companionship of my friends. I missed them dearly. When first learned about Ron and Harry's double wedding I felt alone. I felt like I had lost my best friends. But I realize now, as the days go by, that it had nothing to do with feeling alone. I felt left out. For years we were known as the Trio, or the Dream Team. Now I felt as though I didn't belong on their team anymore. They were going off and doing something without me. I understand that people grow apart, and people change, but I thought there was something different between the three of us. I thought that we would tackle everything together. I guess I was wrong. 

Days turned into weeks, and soon I found myself at Ginny's bedside staring down into the face of my new goddaughter. Serinia Nadine Malfoy. She was beautiful. George squeezed my hand a bit as we watched her toss in her crib. I couldn't help but tear. The baby seemed so pure, so innocent, and as I watched Ginny's eyes light up as she looked at her I knew that I, Hermione Granger, wanted a family as well. A large one, with many kids. I wanted to spend my life with the man I loved and raise our children together. I wanted to grow old with him and relieve the memories of the past. I remember holding Georges hand quite tightly at the moment. It was then I realized that I didn't want to be anywhere else, then with him forever. He was my one and only, and how many people can honestly say they have found that in life. I consider myself lucky. 

Before we left that day Ginny reassured me that she would be up and ready to attend the double wedding in two days; I sighed. I really needed her there for me although she really didn't understand why. It would make things easier in the long run. There was a glimmer in Ginnys eye that day that I don't think I'll ever forget. It was that small glimmer that could have given away the entire secret. I left that day with George having this strange feeling in my stomach. And on the day of the wedding I learned why I had that feeling, and why I loved George so very very much. 

"How do I look?" George puffed out his chest and bowed slowly causing Hermione to chuckle. 

"You look quite spiffy, a bit ridiculous since you haven't brushed your hair, but spiffy nonetheless. " Hermione chuckled at the glare he shot her and pulled her long pink dress over her head. 

Smoothing it down she reached for her wand and muttered a charm to style her hair. In a matter of moments her hair was swept up into a French twist, various curls hanging around her face. She had applied her makeup earlier, and so she slipped on her shoes and moved towards the mirror. She smiled at what she saw. In fact she looked lovely. Turning towards George she grinned.

"Now how do I look?" she smirked and curtseyed. 

George felt his mouth go dry as he looked at her. She was breath taking. A smile formed on his face and he took a deep breath. 

"Hermione, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Your beauty captures me each time that I see you, and I-" he swallowed, his heart beating furiously inside of him. Slowly but surely he bent down on one knee, his eyes never leaving hers for a second. "Hermione Granger, would you do me the pleasure of being my wife. Of allowing me to love you for always and forever with one thing from you in return. That you love me as much as I do you." 

Hermione felt her mouth drop open and the tears fall slowly down her cheeks. Her hands were shaky as he held them in his, and without another word she leaned down and embraced him tightly. 

"Oh George of course I'll marry you. I love you so very very much. " Hermione pulled slightly away from him and kissed him gently. " You are everything I have ever dreamed of George, and I want to spend forever right here, with you. " she kissed him again and sighed as he pulled away. Standing her up he removed a diamond engagement ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger. 

"Now and forever." Kissing her again he glanced at the clock and a smile crept across his face. Turning back to Hermione he glanced at her dress. " Oh Mione, turn around. Theres something here on the back of your dress. " 

Hermione immediately turned, her face shocked and concerned. " Did you get it?" Her voice trembled. She needed to look lovely for her friends wedding. She would die if she ruined the dress already. 

George, on the other hand, slipped a clear pin from his pocket and smirked. Fastening it to the back of her dress he turned it clockwise once and pulled his hand away. "All fixed. It looks like you had a snag or something in the dress. I fixed it though, no more snag. " He smiled reassuringly hoping she didn't suspect he was lying. 

Hermione stared down at her ring as they entered the hall. They were a few minutes early, but she was hoping to see Ron and Harry before the ceremony started. Her heart was fluttering with happiness. This was everything she had dreamed of. Faint music could be heard from the main ceremony room , and Hermiones head snapped up. The music that was playing was the march of the bride. Turning to George her eyes were frantic. 

"George, we are late! How can we be late?!" 

"Hermione, we are not late. Not late at all. I bet the organ player is practicing. Hold on one moment. Wait here." With a smile he pushed through the doors and she watched as they closed behind him.

Hermione paced slowly in the small waiting room. She glanced around and wondered just how early they were considering that no other guests seemed to be entering. Letting a small sigh escape her she moved towards a large group of photos. It wasn't until the doors to the main hall opened again did she turn around. A small house-elf stood there bowing slightly. 

"Excuse me Ms. Granger, but ready for you they are." 

"Pardon me? " Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

"They are waiting for you, they are." the house elf gestured toward the room and she slowly approached it. Stepping between the two doors she felt her heart stop beating. Everyone in the hall was standing and staring at her. She could see Emily waving furiously, Ginny beaming and Draco, well, Draco was smirking but at least it looked sort of friendly. A soft hand grabbed her arm and she turned quickly. Her father stood beside her and smiled. 

"May I walk you down the aisle Ms. Granger?" 

"I don't- I don't understand, I'm not ready for a wedding, I didn't plan anything. " Hermiones eyes caught George standing in the front of the hall with Ron and Harry. 

"George did all this for you dear. He wanted you to share this special moment with your friends." Her father smiled and guided her hand to the crook of his arm.

"Daddy, I'm not even dressed in a wedding gown." Her eyes glanced down at her dress and almost as though it had been waiting for those exact words the dress began to shimmer. Suddenly in a burst of silvery smoke Hermione glanced down at her dress again and gasped. Her once pink dress had been transformed into a beautiful white wedding gown. Again when Hermione looked up at George he only smiled. 

"Come on dear, let me give you away." The music around them sounded lightly and her father guided her slowly down the aisle. 

She smiled at the passing guests and grinned even more as she walked by the Weasleys and Emily. For a moment she couldn't quite grasp that this was it. George had planned this all for her, and in a few moments she would be Mrs. George Weasley. Upon reaching the front of the room her father kissed her lightly on her cheek. 

"Love you dear." Her father whispered in her ear and moved towards his seat. 

Hermione smiled and turned to George, a look of triumph on his face. "Couldn't wait to be with me? " Hermione arched her eyebrow.

"No, I just couldn't afford you changing your mind. I figured if I did this right now we are kind of stuck together. " He smirked as she took his hand in hers. 

" Your lucky I love you so much. " She winked and turned her attention forward. This is what she had dreamed of, and as she glanced over at Harry and Ron they smiled in return. They had grown together in the past, and now they would grow together in the future. 

__

So how does this story end? With a fairy tale dream and a sunshine ending of course. After the wedding Harry and Ron informed me that George has been planning this for quite some time. He knew that it had been bothering me that we weren't our usual dream team anymore. The pin he had placed on the back of my dress was set to transform my plain dress into a wedding gown in one hour. Surprisingly it was timed perfectly. I often asked George how he knew that the loss of Ron and Harry had been bothering me. It took me almost three months to finally get it out of him. He said that a friend of mine had told him. He said that this friend had been able to pick up on my emotions for some time now, and he knew exactly what I was feeling. I wondered for a while who it could have been, but George finally gave in and told me. Draco had informed him. At first I didn't understand why or how Draco knew, but then I realized that Draco had been there for me plenty of times during the year. In fact in some ways Draco really could be considered a friend. That notion sometimes scares me still.

Its been a year since I walked down that aisle, and I have never regretted a single moment. The days spent with George are truly wonderful, and as for the nights, well those are pretty special to. We go out a lot with Angelina and Fred. Sometimes Alicia and Oliver join us if they are in town. Other times we meet with Ron, Parvati and Harry and Lav. In fact Lavender just had her baby last month. Lily Rose Potter. Ron is the godfather and Ginny is the godmother. The more I think about us all growing up, the more I get teary. Together we will all live our lives, our children the new mission for each of us. My life has never been much of an adventure. Nor has it ever been something I like to express in a story. But sometimes things happen, as if fate brought George and I together. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I didn't go to help him at the shop that day. Or what would have happened if I didn't go with him to the café that night. I think about these things often when Im lying in bed, and every answer points in the same direction. We were brought together because we were meant to be. You, George, are the light of everything inside of me. My heart, soul and entire being lives for you. So often people spend their entire life's looking for the love that was possess for each other, and it makes me smile to know that we unconditionally love each other. 

My darling George, this story was for you. A story of love and life and the words to show you, that above all, you are my one and only someone. I've spent the day wondering how to end this memoir. And as I sit here, my hand rubbing my swollen stomach, I think of the two bodies inside of me. Our sons, James and William. I realize now that there is no end to this memoir, only an introduction to our new life together. The words may end here upon this page, but our love and spectacular life is heading on, strong and vibrant. So to all of you who have taken the liberty to take a glimpse into my life, I thank you. It has truly been a wonderful experience sharing a tale of love. To you readers this is the end, but to me, its only the beginning. 

May your dreams float among the stars, and may your arms be long enough to reach them. 

Hermione Granger 

Well my friends that it truly the end of this tale. Again, I thank you so very much for reading this story. It has been quite a journey, and I'm glad I could share it all with you. Will there be a sequel? I'm not entirely sure, but if there is of course I will let you know. Until we meet again, in the words of Ms. Hermione Granger, May your dreams float among the stars and may your arms be long enough to reach them. 

Respectfully yours, 

Lady Mione 


	19. NOTE TO ALL

To all reviewers, 

I have recently been working on a sequel to Memoirs of Miss Hermione Granger, and I wanted your opinion on it. Do you think there should be a sequel? And furthermore, the plot for this fic is not based around Hermione and George. Its Hermione telling a story with blurbs of her life inserted. Would you all like to see something like this? Please review and let me know, or email me at Ladymione@aol.com. Thank you. 

Much love and respectfully yours, 

Lady Mione 


End file.
